


Wait For It

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: Liam had never picked up an older man in a bar before the night he picked up Tristan.  He'd also never slept with one of his professors.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam looked around the bar as the man sitting on the stool next to his kept talking to him. His unwanted companion was just not picking up on his non-verbal signals. Liam wasn’t interested in him. Sure, he’d come to the bar alone tonight and he wasn’t averse to the possibility of companionship for the evening, but this man was not his type at all. Liam really wished that he would go away. Now. 

He thought about making an excuse to go to the bathroom or even to leave, but there was something about the man’s focused attentiveness that was beginning to cross the line. Liam trusted his gut when it comes to situations like this and he wasn’t about to risk being caught alone with his bothersome admirer. 

Liam refused the man’s offer of a drink, yet again, as he glanced at the booths along the far wall of the dive bar then turned his attention to the entrance. 

“Actually… I’m waiting for someone. He… he must be late,” Liam lied, afraid his stuttering hesitation would give him away. He looked back at the booths and spotted another man who was sitting alone. Liam made his decision quickly. “Oh wow, look at that, he’s here. I don’t know how I missed him. Yeah, okay, thanks for the chat, but I need to go see my date now…” he said much more quickly as he slipped off the bar stool and headed toward the man sitting alone in a booth. He could hear his former companion sputtering behind him as he hurried away to slip into the booth seat opposite its current occupant. 

Liam reached across the table and took the stranger’s hand. “Please. Just pretend you’re with me,” he whispered urgently as he leaned forward across the table. “I’m not crazy but that man behind me may be and I needed to get away from him so I lied and told him that you’re my date.”

Tristan was startled out of his daydream by the sudden arrival of the stranger. He’d purposely gone to this out of the way bar for a bit of peace and quiet, so the interruption startled him more than it probably should have.

“What?” he said almost automatically, before his brain had even started to process what was happening. 

“Please,” Liam whispered again. “Just help me out here until he gets the message and then I’ll be out of your hair. Please.” He squeezed the stranger’s hand again.

Tristan took a moment to really look at the man who’d joined him. Young, fair skin but cheeks that were flushed pink. A dark sweep of hair that fell forward but not so much that it hid his light eyes. He was out of his element in this dive of a place and reflexively Tristan squeezed his hand back. “It’s good to see you,” he said, using his work tone so that his voice would carry. “Sorry I was late.” 

“You weren’t late, I was early,” Liam said breathlessly. The relief he felt when the other man played along was evident in his expression. “It’s good to see you, too. Really good,” he said loud enough to be overheard, perhaps even too loud. 

Tristan used his hand to hide the fact that his glass was almost empty, something that would be hard to explain had he just arrived. He could feel the man at the bar still staring them down, clearly not completely sold on the situation. He lifted the young man’s hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. 

Liam’s eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise as he watched. He stared into the dark hazel eyes looking back at him. The man was good-looking, very good-looking. A fact that had not immediately occurred to him while planning his impromptu escape. Liam was momentarily dumbstruck by his good fortune and his new ability to stutter returned. 

“I… I… thank you. For playing along. Not just the kiss.”

“He’s still watching us,” Tristan said softly, though he didn’t think the other man’s voice had carried beyond their booth. “What’s your name?” Tristan asked.

“Liam,” he replied. “He’s persistent. I’ve been trying to get rid of him from the moment I sat down at the bar.” 

“I haven’t seen you here before.” The man at the bar no longer had a laser focus on them but Tristan was still aware that they were being watched. It wasn’t that Liam was out of place, but he definitely wasn’t the usual type of patron. 

“First time here. I like bars like this. Out of the way. Not so touristy.” Liam realized that the other man was still holding his hand, but he didn’t pull it away. “So, can I ask your name?”

“Tristan,” he answered, taking a few more moments to study the younger man’s face, there was something about him that was incredibly alluring. “You should be careful coming to bars like this. There won’t always be someone to rescue you.” 

“Tristan…” Liam repeated the name softly. “Like Tristan and Iseult. Only Tristan is doing the saving this time.” For the first time since he entered the bar, he had a genuine smile on his face. 

Not only did Liam look out of place here, he sounded out of place. It just made Tristan even more curious. “I would guess that’s the first time Arthurian literature has been discussed in this particular bar.” 

Liam laughed, enjoying their conversation. “Were you alone?” he asked. “I hope I haven’t messed up your plans.”

“No plans,” Tristan said, Liam’s laugh making him smile. “Just hoping for a quiet night alone with my thoughts.” 

“Oh… so I am interfering,” Liam said apologetically as he started to pull his hand back from Tristan’s.

It was Tristan’s turn to laugh. “I had my chance to be rid of you earlier, but I chose to play along.” 

“And I am so glad you did…”

Tristan finished off his drink, figuring it had been long enough now to not be suspicious. “So what were you here looking for? Obviously Mr. Handsy over there wasn’t it.” 

Liam shrugged and smiled. “A drink, some conversation, a connection over Arthurian legend. You know, the usual.”

“The usual,” Tristan chuckled. “Not to be judgemental, but don’t you think you would have better odds somewhere a bit more...upbeat?”

“Upbeat? Oh, like a club or one of the bars in The Quarter?” Liam asked. 

Tristan nodded but waited for Liam to continue. 

“Those kind of places can be fun. With a group or something. But when it’s just me, I like places like this.” Liam looked around the bar, careful not to look where his previous admirer had been seated. “I like the clientele in places like this, too.” He looked back at Tristan and smiled. 

“Just not all of them,” Tristan said, tilting his head slightly toward the bar. 

“No, not all. A definite creepster vibe to that one,” Liam said. “What does that say about me that he seemed to like me?” 

“Well you definitely aren’t the typical clientele around here so I can see why you attracted his attention.” Tristan glanced around. “Yes I can definitely say you stand out in this crowd.” 

“In a good way, I hope,” Liam smiled at Tristan. 

“Not in a bad way,” Tristan smiled. “I didn’t kick you out of my booth after all.” 

“No you didn’t. And I’m very grateful. Maybe I can repay the favor?” Liam suggested, his smile turning flirtatious as he leaned a bit closer. 

Tristan didn’t lean closer but he didn’t lean back. “No repayment needed. Just doing a good deed.” He tried his best to maintain a stoic distance, hoping the younger man wouldn’t push him. 

“There must be something I can do.” Liam softened his voice and tilted his head as he gave Tristan another inviting smile. 

Liam was practically irresistible, but deep down Tristan was sure that Liam absolutely knew that about himself and was intentionally turning on the charm. “I didn’t come here for that. It’s not why I helped you.” 

The disappointment was evident in Liam’s perplexed expression. He bit his bottom lip as he wondered why his handsome companion wasn’t interested in his gratitude. “You helped me because you’re a nice guy,” Liam said.

Tristan nodded. “I enjoyed our conversation. It definitely wasn’t what I was expecting when I stopped in for a drink.” 

“So what were you expecting?” Liam grinned. “Because you don’t exactly blend with the clientele either.”

“What does that mean?” Tristan laughed, finding Liam’s grin infectious. 

“You’re very good looking,” Laim answers honestly. “I’m surprised you were alone.”

Tristan shook his head. “No need to try and flatter me. I already helped you.” 

“It’s not flattery. It’s true,” Liam protested. “I can’t be the first one who’s ever said that to you.”

“Eh,” Tristan deflected with a wave of his hand. “So what is your escape plan here? Do you think creepy dude has lost interest?”

Liam took a discreet look at the bar then turned his attention back to Tristan. “I told him that I was meeting you. Would it look weird if I left without you?”

“Probably. Unless we want to stage a loud public lover’s quarrel,” Tristan teased. 

“Oh please don’t break up with me,” Liam said earnestly as he reached for Tristan’s hand. “Creepy dude might want to be the one to console me if you do that,” he added with a grin.

Tristan found himself squeezing Liam’s hand even though he didn’t remember making a conscious decision to do it. “Leaving together it is then. Can’t leave you here for the wolves.” 

“Were you ready to leave?” Liam asked. He liked the way Tristan’s strong fingers felt as he continued to hold his hand. 

“If you are. I’m sure you want to get on with your evening,” Tristan said, glancing around the booth to be sure he hadn’t left his phone or wallet on the table. 

“Oh right. Yeah…” Liam replied with a slight nod of his head when he realized that it was Tristan who probably wanted to get on with his evening. 

“Ready?” Tristan asked, keeping Liam’s hand in his as he slid toward the edge of the booth. 

Liam nodded again as he moved with Tristan as they left the booth. He stayed close to Tristan as they headed toward the exit without sparing another glance toward the man at the bar. 

Tristan held the door open for Liam, letting him pass through first. The darkness of the parking lot fell around them as the door shut, leaving their faces illuminated only by the neon beer signs in the window. He knew he should just say goodbye and be on his way but he found himself lingering. 

“Thank you again,” Liam told him as he reluctantly let go of Tristan’s hand. 

“You’re welcome.” Tristan dug his car keys out of his pocket and then glanced around the parking lot. Do you have a safe way home?”

“I’ll call an uber. I planned to call them if I didn’t find someone else to take me home,” Liam replied honestly. 

“I’m sure the guy at the bar would have given you a ride,” Tristan pointed out, leaning in to gently nudge Liam’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure he would, but no. No.” Liam shook his head as he returned Tristan’s playful nudge. 

Tristan’s rational side was telling him to walk away, but the rest of his brain just didn’t want to listen. “I can drop you off somewhere.” 

“Are you sure? It’s across town…” Liam replied. He hoped Tristan wouldn’t rethink the offer. He wasn’t ready to part with him yet. 

“That’s fine,” Tristan said before he could have second thoughts. “The traffic isn’t bad this time of night.” 

The thought of Tristan dropping him off and him never seeing the other man again goaded Liam into action. He moved closer to Tristan as they stood next to his car. Liam pressed his body against Tristan’s. “How’s the traffic to your place?” he whispered.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Tristan said softly, pushing the button to unlock his car even though he didn’t back away to put any space between them. 

“Why?” Liam questioned without moving away. He looked up at Tristan, his gaze fixed on Tristan’s mouth. 

Tristan let his hand drift over to rest on Liam’s hip. “Because I’m a nice guy, but even I have my limits.” 

“Take me home with you, nice guy…” Liam breathed the words as he slipped an arm around Tristan’s waist. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tristan couldn’t muster up the willpower to say no. “Get in,” he said, reaching past Liam to open the door. 

Liam bit his lip again to hide his smile as he hurried to get into Tristan’s car. He wouldn’t have to give him up just yet. 

Tristan shook his head as he rounded the back of the car and opened the driver’s side door. This was definitely not what he’d planned for the evening. 

Liam fastened his seatbelt then leaned closer to Tristan, his arm resting on the console between them. “I really need to kiss you,” he said.

“I thought you wanted me to take you home,” Tristan said, putting the keys in the ignition just so he wouldn’t lose track of where they were. 

“After you kiss me,” Liam said boldly despite the fact that his heart felt like it might beat right through his chest. 

Tristan looked over at the other man. His features were mostly lost in the darkness but his eyes caught just enough of the light to stand out. He reached over and curled his fingers under Liam’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. 

Liam’s lips parted under the tender pressure of Tristan’s mouth. He’d been right. He needed this kiss. A soft sound escaped Liam’s lips as the kiss intensified. 

Tristan knew it was game over as soon as Liam made that sound. Whatever shred of gentlemanly willpower remained was shown the door. “No more or we won’t make it out of the parking lot,” he murmured against Liam’s lips. 

Liam nodded reluctantly, sneaking one more quick kiss before he settled back into his seat. “I’m only agreeing because I know you’ll be worth the wait,” he said cheekily. 

“Oh you do, do you?” Tristan asked as he fastened his seatbelt. 

Liam just smiled and nodded, his lips still tingling from Tristan’s kiss.

“I’m almost afraid to ask what makes you think that,” Tristan said as he started the car and maneuvered out of the parking lot. 

“Call it a hunch,” replied Liam as he admired Tristan’s profile while he drove.

“Do you often go home with strange men when you have a hunch?” Tristan asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer. 

Liam wondered if Tristan would believe that he’d never gone home with a strange man. He’d had the occasional hook-up at school and he’d been picked up at a bar before tonight, but Liam had never gone home with a stranger. “No. Not often,” he said.

Tristan glanced over at Liam, sizing up the truthfulness of his answer. “Me either,” he said softly, returning his eyes to the road. 

Smiling with Tristan’s response, Liam grinned as he turned to watch the road, too. “I’m glad you made an exception for me.”

The drive to Tristan’s house was not a long one. Minutes later, they arrived at a house in Uptown. It was located only a few blocks over from the university where Liam was a student. Tristan pulled into the narrow driveway and turned off the car. 

Tristan was pleased that the motion light on the corner of the house turned on properly when they’d pulled in. It was one of the first things he’d done when he moved in but he hadn’t come home after dark much to check to see if it worked. He got out of the car and walked around the back to meet up with Liam as he climbed out as well. 

Liam closed the car door behind him and smiled. He reached out and discreetly slipped his hand into Tristan’s. He wanted to kiss Tristan again, but wasn’t sure how he’d feel about the public display in his own front yard. 

Tristan led Liam up the stairs and he dug out his keys to unlock the door. The light didn’t quite do enough to illuminate the lock and Tristan made a mental note to adjust it slightly when he had a chance. He let them inside and closed the door behind them as he hit the lights. 

“Great house…” Liam said as he looked around, admiring the contemporary and minimalist decor. He noticed a stack of boxes in the foyer and again in the living room. He turned to Tristan and asked, “Are you coming or going?” 

Tristan raised an eyebrow, wondering if Liam intended it to be a double entendre. “Coming. I’ve only been here a few weeks.” 

“Good. Welcome to the neighborhood.” Liam stepped closer, rising up on his tiptoes to give Tristan a kiss.

Tristan frowned, starting to ask if Liam lived nearby but the kiss pushed that thought away. He slid his hands around Liam’s waist, supporting him as he stretched up into the kiss. 

Liam slipped a hand around the back of Tristan’s neck as he melted into his embrace. Tristan was an excellent kisser, slow and deep, and he left no doubt that Liam had been thoroughly kissed when he finally pulled back. 

Tristan moved them toward the couch, working his hands under the hem of Liam’s shirt as they continued to kiss. 

Dropping to the cushioned seat when the back of his legs hit the couch, Liam laughed softly as he pulled Tristan down with him. 

Tristan pulled the younger man into his lap as they settled in, this time pushing Liam’s shirt all the way up and over his head. 

Liam brushed his hair out his eyes, smiling as he paused to look at Tristan. His heart started beating faster as he stared into the gray-green depths looking back at him. Liam had a moment of hesitation when he let himself really think about what he was doing here with this virtual stranger but the thought left him just as quickly as he leaned in for another kiss.

Leaning in to meet the kiss, Tristan let his fingers drift over Liam’s back. His skin was soft and smooth and incredible warm under his touch. 

Slanting his kisses along Tristan’s jawline, Liam began to slowly unbutton Tristan’s shirt. He wanted him bare, to feel his skin against his. 

Tristan relaxed back against the couch, letting Liam take the lead for a moment. He took advantage of the moment to study Liam once again, entranced by the way he moved. 

Liam slipped the last button free and pushed open Tristan’s shirt to reveal the smooth planes of his tan chest. He ran his hand along the subtle six-pack of Tristan’s toned abdomen. Liam bit his lip to keep from grinning like he’d just won the lottery. 

Tristan chuckled. “Not what you were expecting?”

“You should consider wearing only tight-fitting tee shirts. Seriously…” Liam laid both his hands on Tristan’s chest as he leaned closer to kiss him on the lips again. 

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Tristan murmured into the kiss. 

Liam moved lower, kissing Tristan’s neck and along his collarbone. He pulled back again to look Tristan in the eye, his own eyes a bit glazed with lust. “And you smell… amazing,” Liam announced before he dropped another kiss on Tristan’s shoulder. 

Tristan shifted, his jeans too tight as Liam moved on his lap. “Bedroom. Now,” he managed to get out, just barely keeping Liam from being dumped to the floor as he tried to get up. 

“Yeeees,” Liam said breathlessly as he followed Tristan to his bedroom. He paused at the doorway to slip off his shoes and socks and to begin unbuttoning his jeans. Tristan’s bedroom was like the other few rooms he’d seen, neat and minimalist without being cold or unwelcoming. 

Tristan lit some candles, preferring the soft light. He checked the nightstand drawer and was relieved to find supplies. He started to shrug out of his unbuttoned shirt but just as he did he turned and caught a glimpse of Liam undressing. Stopped in his tracks he watched as each inch of skin was revealed. 

Liam laid his jeans on a nearby chair and looked up to see Tristan staring at him. He straightened and gave him another smile as he stood there wearing only his blue boxer briefs. 

Embarrassed to be caught staring, Tristan stripped his shirt off the rest of the way and laid it aside, following that up with his jeans. 

Walking closer, Liam stopped in front of Tristan. Unable to resist, he slid his hand up along Tristan’s arm and across his chest. His eyes followed the path his hand took and Liam’s lips parted as he inhaled then released a shaky breath. 

Tristan cupped his hand along Liam’s cheek and pressed his thumb against the other man’s lower lip. 

Liam kissed Tristan’s thumb then slowly sucked it into his mouth as he continued to stare at him. 

The way Liam looked made Tristan wanted to do a million dirty things with him. His lips were perfect and the eagerness in his eyes were an intoxicating invitation. 

Liam slid two fingers between the waistband of Tristan’s briefs and his warm skin. He released Tristan’s thumb, his eyes wide and his smile expectant.

“Keep going,” Tristan murmured, leaning back just enough to watch where Liam’s hands were headed. 

Pushing Tristan’s briefs over his hips, Liam went down with them until he was kneeling in front of Tristan. He looked up at him as his hands slid back up his legs. Liam bit his lip as he wrapped his fingers around Tristan’s impressive erection. 

Tristan slowly rocked his hips, urging Liam’s hand into motion. He kept his gaze locked on Liam’s face, watching his reaction. 

Liam began stroking him, slow and steady, as if he still wasn’t sure he was allowed. He’d never been so bold with a lover before but something in Tristan’s eyes told him to keep going. Liam bent his head and took Tristan’s cock into his mouth.

Tristan moaned softly as the wet heat surrounded him. He threaded his fingers gently through Liam’s hair, not pushing but just resting on his head. 

Swirling his tongue around the head of Tristan’s cock, Liam teased with his tongue before swallowing him. He relaxed his throat to take him deep as possible before slowly pulling back again. 

“You’re good at that,” Tristan praised softly, still gazing down at Liam’s face. The visual of his cock disappearing between Liam’s lips adding to the way it felt. 

Liam pulled off, his lips red and shining wetly with saliva. He continued to stroke Tristan as he smiled up at him. Liam wasn’t concerned that Tristan might think he was more experienced than he really was; he was only interested in giving his intriguing new partner as much pleasure as possible.

“You want more than that though, don’t you,” Tristan smiled back, dropping his hands away from Liam’s head. 

“Do you want to give me more?” asked Liam, his voice soft and raspy.

“I do,” Tristan said without even a moment of thought. “Move up there,” he said, tilting his head toward the bed. 

Liam got to his feet and moved to sit on the bed. He stared up at Tristan, awaiting his direction.

Tristan stepped out his underwear and kicked them aside before moving over next to Liam. He gently pushed back on the younger man’s shoulders until he laid back and then slowly tugged down his boxer briefs, smiling when Liam’s erection popped free. 

Smiling but blushing, Liam wasn’t as well endowed as Tristan. He suddenly felt bashful and moved his hand to cover himself.

“Stop,” Tristan said, catching Liam’s hand. “You’re beautiful like this,” he said truthfully. Liam’s skin practically glowed in the candlelight, and Tristan openly stared as he enjoyed the view. 

Liam’s chest rose and fell with his breathing as he watched Tristan. No one had ever called him beautiful. “You made me like this,” Liam whispered.

Liam’s words turned Tristan on even more and he helped Liam scoot back on the bed as he crawled up between his legs. “I can make you even more beautiful,” he promised as he kissed Liam again. 

Raising his head as he chased Tristan’s kiss, Liam murmured, “Do it. Please.” 

Tristan grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He fell back into the kiss as he started to stroke his fingers over Liam’s hole. 

Liam tensed when Tristan slid the first finger inside him, but then relaxed again when he slowly moved it in and out. 

“Okay?” Tristan asked, nipping at Liam’s lower lip. 

“Yes,” Liam answered softly before he met Tristan’s kiss. 

Tristan added second finger, slowly twisting and scissoring as he felt Liam start to relax. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he murmured against Liam’s lips, not wanting to move too fast but needing to be inside him as soon as he could. 

Liam’s back arched and he moaned when Tristan’s finger rubbed across prostate. “Now,” he said breathlessly. 

Tristan pulled back, kneeling up closer between Liam’s spread thighs as he rolled on a condom. Pushing Liam’s knees up and back with both hands, Tristan lined up and teased the tip of his cock against Liam’s entrance. 

Holding his breath, Liam waited for Tristan to push inside him.   
Releasing one of Liam’s knees, Tristan used his hand as a guide and pushed his hips forward. Liam’s body resisted for a moment and then took him in. 

A whimper escaped Liam’s lips from the initial burn of his stretching muscle, but it faded and soon he was filled with Tristan’s cock.

Tristan went slow and let Liam adjust, but as soon as he thought Liam was ready he started to move. Just as he suspected Liam was just as responsive as he’d been all night and Tristan knew he wouldn’t last long with the way the other man moved beneath him. 

Liam hooked his legs around Tristan’s waist, pulling him in. “You feel so good inside me,” he rasped.

Switching up his pace, Tristan pulled almost all the way out and then pushed slowly back in. He held still for a moment bottomed out, groaning as Liam clenched around him. He pulled back and repeated the pattern again and again. 

Moaning as Tristan pushed deeper with each thrust, Liam reached for his cock and began stroking himself as Tristan moved inside him.

Tristan pushed up on his hands so he looked down the length of their bodies. He could see himself disappearing into Liam’s body over and over while at the same time watching Liam getting himself off. “Are you gonna come for me?” he growled, the pace of his hips increasing. 

“Yes…” Liam whimpered, his hand on his cock moving faster. 

Tristan sat back on his heels to give himself more leverage and drove into Liam over and over, his entire body starting to tremble as he raced toward completion. 

Liam cried out as he came, his release spurting over his hand and onto his belly. He laid his head back, breathless and boneless as Tristan still moved inside him. 

The sight of Liam coming completely undone pushed Tristan over the edge and he groaned as he emptied into the barrier between them. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands and he kissed Liam as they both rode out their pleasure. 

Wrapping an arm around Tristan, Liam pulled him down as they kissed. He liked the intimacy between them and was happy when Tristan was not in a hurry to pull away.

Tristan eventually broke the kiss to deal with the condom. He tied it off and dashed to the bathroom for a moment but returned with a warm washcloth. He settled back in next to Liam once they were cleaned up, still admiring the way he looked in the flickering light. He hadn’t set out to bring someone home but he was pleased with how it turned out. 

LT - LT - LT 

Liam rolled over in the comfortable bed and slowly blinked his eyes. The alarm clock on the side table looked different and it took him a moment to remember that he was not in his own bed. He turned his head to see the back of the sleeping man beside him. Tristan. Liam smiled and was immediately tempted to awaken his bed partner. 

He glanced back at the clock, the numbers on the display nagging at him. The coffee shop! He’d promised Josh that he would take his shift this morning and the start of that shift was less than thirty minutes away. 

Liam slid out of bed then quietly gathered his clothes. He dressed in the office space next to the bedroom so he wouldn’t wake up Tristan. He didn’t want to wake him up this early, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. 

He spotted a notepad on the desk and quickly wrote a note:

_T -_

_Had a great time last night. Please give me a call. Soon._

_L_

Liam added his phone number under his signature and folded the note. He crept back into the bedroom and left the note on the table by the clock. Liam indulged in one more good look at Tristan who was still sleeping soundly in the bed. His stomach fluttered with that same giddy attraction he’d felt last night and he smiled before turning to leave.

When Liam closed the door to the bedroom, the breeze from the motion blew the note off the table and onto the floor where it landed underneath the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan stood up from his desk and took a moment to straighten his tie before scooping up the pile of papers he’d looked through at least ten times that morning. The first day of class always got his stomach fluttering but the first day at a new school had kicked everything into high gear. The department had been good to him so far and intellectually he knew he was ready, even if his anxiety hadn’t gotten the message.

He’d already scoped out his classroom so he was able to walk confidently through the mass of students in the hall who were all trying to catch up with one another after a summer away from campus. Nodding and smiling to a few who were camped outside the door to his lecture hall he slipped through the door and started to lay his things out on the table and lectern. He straightened the stack of syllabi three times until they sat just right and checked to be sure that his wireless clicker would register with the computer to advance his slides. In truth it was all busy work to avoid the stares of the students up until it was time to begin. 

Once the clock ticked up to the top of the hour he cleared his throat and welcomed everyone, taking a few minutes to introduce himself. He then grabbed his class roster and started to call role, making notes out to the side as questions came up. It always astounded him how many housekeeping issues had to be dealt with… students who thought they were registered but weren’t, students who were registered but not there, and not to mention the students that already wanted to talk to him about planned absences. He deferred the questions for now but promised to address them at the end. He continued down the list and was reading the name Liam out loud before it really registered. What a coincidence, he thought to himself before scanning the room to see the raised hand… attached to the young man he’d taken home from the bar not two weeks before. 

He managed to keep his composure as he finished the list, but he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Studiously not looking Liam’s way he reviewed the syllabus in detail, pointing out some key assignments and dates and then ran through a few introductory slides. He knew the easiest way to get on a new class’s good side was to dismiss early the first day and so he was sure to keep it brief but he took a moment to read out the names of students with issues and asked them to stay after class, adding Liam’s name at the end.

He carefully worked his way through the students one by one, taking down notes and promising to look into their issues, apologizing as he went for being new and not knowing all the ins and outs just yet. He purposefully made sure Liam was the last student in the room, thankfully the other man seemed to read his intention and hung back to let the others go. 

Once they were alone he started to gather his things, still avoiding eye contact. “You need to drop this class.” 

Liam was still recovering from the shock of seeing Tristan again and the monumental coincidence that his professor was the same extremely hot man he’d gone home with and who had not called him since the night they shared. He’d waited for all the other students to finish and leave so he could talk to Tristan only to have him coldly demand that he needed to withdraw from his course. 

“What? Wait. No. I can’t…” Liam stammered. 

“It’s not negotiable,” Tristan said. “You need to drop.” 

Liam shook his head. “But why? Tristan…” 

Tristan glanced around the room to double check that they were alone. “You know why,” he said, finally looking directly at Liam. 

“No. I really don’t,” Liam replied. “Why are you acting like this? And why didn’t you call me?”

Tristan frowned. “How would I have called you? Do they even make phone books any more? And I’d think just randoming calling people named Liam wouldn’t be an efficient plan.” He shook his head, angry at himself for even indulging the conversation. 

“I gave you my number. In my note,” Liam said defensively. “I guess I shouldn’t have left without saying something, but I was late for work and you were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to bother you. So I left the note.”

“A note? I didn’t get a note,” Tristan said, his back stiffening as some students entered the room, evidently looking for a place to wait for their next class. “But that’s irrelevant. You need to go see your advisor and get your schedule changed.” He started toward the door but he had a bad feeling Liam was going to follow him back to his office. 

Liam fell into step behind Tristan. He wanted to continue their conversation. He didn’t like how cold and distant Tristan was, it was so unlike the passionate lover he’d been the night they met. Liam stopped when Tristan paused in front of an office door. “Can we talk about this?” he whispered so no one else could hear him. 

Tristan fumbled with his keys, straining to look for colleagues with open doors out of the corner of his eye. “There’s not really anything to talk about,” he said as he managed to get the door open and stepped inside. “The university has strict policies about this kind of thing,” he said quietly once he was sheltered from the hall. 

Pushing his way past Tristan, Liam went into the office. “Is that why you’re acting like this? Because it’s against the rules?”

“Yes!” Tristan said, the emphasis in his voice clear even though he kept his volume soft. “I will NOT get fired from my new job on the very first day.” 

“You’re not going to get fired,” Liam told him. “I didn’t know you’d be my professor. You didn’t know that I’d be your student.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s all about how it looks. I’m new here and the last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself. Just drop the class and take something else.” Tristan was finding it hard to be in such close quarters with Liam again. As much as he’d told himself it was all a stupid mistake he’d found himself thinking of Liam more than he cared to admit. 

Liam stepped closer to Tristan, reaching out to touch his arm. “It matters to me,” he said softly.  
Tristan took a step back, far too aware of the open door. “Don’t,” he said softly. 

“Tristan…” Liam began to try to explain again when someone knocked on the open door, another student with a question for the professor. 

“Go see your advisor,” Tristan said, stepping back to make way for Liam to pass. “Unfortunately I can’t help you,” Hoping that Liam would give up, Tristan turned to the newly arrived student and started to chat. 

Tristan’s words were like ice water pouring over Liam. He wanted to wait, to make Tristan listen to him, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Tristan had shut him out completely and left him with no other options. Liam left the office without another word. 

LT - LT - LT

Tristan set his bag down by the door and made a beeline to the kitchen. He poured himself an inch of bourbon and threw it back without even bothering to get ice. He hadn’t been able to get Liam out of his head and it had thrown him off all day. He was sure all his new students thought him a blathering idiot, not the first impression he’d hoped to make. 

He looked out the window over the sink, the sunshine still bright in the early evening at this time of year. Refilling his glass, this time he added ice and carried his drink out onto the patio. He hadn’t had a chance to do much outside just yet but there was a small table and two chairs the previous owners had left and he sat down and turned his face up to the sun. 

“How did you manage to get yourself into this predicament?” he muttered to himself. 

LT - LT - LT

Liam walked into the classroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Tristan had not arrived for class yet. He found a seat in the back row as if that would somehow help him hide from the inevitability of Tristan seeing him there. Liam had no idea how he would react when Tristan learned that he had not followed his orders and dropped the class. The icy reception after their first class had been an unpleasant surprise and Liam still felt the sting of Tristan’s definitive rejection. 

He opened his laptop and slumped down in his seat to hide behind it as the other students steadily filed into the room. 

Tristan entered the room and laid his teaching materials on the table. As he waited for the computer to boot up he scanned the room, initially breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t see Liam among the students filling the room. 

Liam peeked around the screen of his laptop to get a look at Tristan. He was just as hot as he always looked in his black pants and light blue button-down. Professors really shouldn’t be allowed to be that sexy, it was far too distracting for the students. 

Tristan pulled up the first of his slides but glanced over at the clock and saw there was still about a minute before the proper start of class. He pulled out his class roster and started to review names and faces, trying to learn as many as he could. He made small talk with the students in the first row, matching them up with his list. 

Tristan smiled as he spoke with the other students. Liam remembered when he had smiled at him like that. 

Once the clock ticked up to the hour, Tristan welcomed everyone and gave a few reminders before launching into his lecture. He found that he’d started to relax, the second day going much better than the first. He started to roam the room a bit as he talked, asking questions and engaging the students as he went. He scanned the row in the back, knowing those were the students least likely to be engaged in the material and found someone familiar slumped behind the screen of a laptop. 

Liam’s gaze met Tristan’s and his heart stopped. He couldn’t look away and hiding behind his laptop was no longer an option. Liam just hoped that Tristan wouldn’t throw him out of class in front of the other students.

Tristan picked his train of thought back up and made his way back up to the front of the room. He hoped his stumble hadn’t been too noticeable given the back and forth banter he’d kept up with the students. He couldn’t believe that Liam had the audacity to show up again and he forced himself not to think about what the young man was trying to accomplish. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when Tristan didn’t call him out publicly for returning to his class, Liam tried to pay attention to the lecture more than to the man who was giving it. 

As the hour wrapped up Tristan scribbled a few notes for himself about where they’d left off and encouraged everyone to complete the reading for next time. This time the line to talk after class was much shorter but he couldn’t help but notice Liam lingering in the back, slowly packing away his things as Tristan took care of the minor housekeeping items that were troubling the students. 

Liam had planned to ease out with the steady flow of students exiting the room, but there was no sense in trying to avoid the inevitable. He would have to talk to Tristan sooner or later and sooner seemed like the most responsible choice. Liam waited until the last student was gone before he approached Tristan. 

“You were supposed to drop this class,” Tristan said once he was sure the rest of the students were gone. 

“I know you wanted me to drop this class…” Liam said quietly.

“But yet here you are,” Tristan pointed out. “What’s your gameplan here? Blackmail?”

“What?” Liam’s face twisted into an incredulous frown. 

“Threaten to to go the chair unless I give you an A?” Tristan held his papers against his chest like a shield. 

“Seriously?” Liam stared at him as if the other man had lost his mind. “I can earn my own A. Thank you very much.”

“Then prove it. Drop the class.” Tristan stepped to the side, planning to pass Liam and head for the door. 

“I can’t! I would if I could, but I can’t,” Liam said quickly before Tristan could leave.

“You can’t?” Tristan asked skeptically. “Or you won’t.” 

“Don’t they give you an info on your students?” Liam asked. “I’m a fifth year senior and I’m scheduled to graduate in December. But this class is a required course for my major and this is the only one this semester. They didn’t even offer it last year. Probably because they didn’t have someone to teach it until they got you.”

Tristan did know that he was taking over a class that hadn’t been taught but he didn’t know the curriculum well enough to know if the rest of Liam’s story was plausible. “I’m sure your advisor can substitute something else.” 

“I’m sure she can’t. I’ve asked her,” Liam replied. 

Tristan sighed. This was not going to end well. “I’ll go talk to her and see what can be done.” He remembered being introduced during his orientation but he had no idea if something like that was actually possible. He’d play the “new guy” card and find out. 

“You really are anxious to never see me again.” Liam stared at Tristan and tried to remember when he wasn’t scowling at him. 

Tristan hesitated. “That’s not it. This is just...it’s just a mess really.” 

“Did you find my note?” Liam asked softly.

“There was really a note?” Tristan asked, eyebrows raised. “I assumed that was a bad attempt to cover up you ghosting.” He shook his head when he realized what they were talking about out in the open where anyone could hear. “Not here.” 

“Then where. You can’t keep avoiding me,” Liam pleaded. 

“I could if you’d drop the class,” Tristan said, unable to avoid the jab. 

“And not graduate? Do you want to be the one to explain that one to my parents?” Liam shot back.

“Considering the reason I need you to drop, probably not,” Tristan agreed. “Coffee?” he said, offering the only thing he could think of that would get them away from campus but not alone with one another. 

“Sure. I know just the place,” Liam replied. 

“Let me drop this stuff at my office first,” Tristan said, nodding down at his papers. 

“Okay. But I’m going with you,” Liam told him. He wasn’t certain that Tristan might really try to ditch him or change his mind.

Tristan acquiesced, letting Liam follow him back to his office. He dropped off his papers and picked up his bag and keys, hoping his colleagues weren’t paying close attention to the fact that he was leaving with a student. 

They walked in silence until Liam worked up the courage to finally say something. “I wasn’t ghosting.” 

“It’s ok if you were,” Tristan said, looking over as they walked. “It was just a hook-up. It wasn’t anything serious.” 

Liam glanced at Tristan’s profile. “Well, I wasn’t,” he said stubbornly. Maybe it had just been a hook-up, but he had been hopeful for days for Tristan to call him. 

“I suppose that’s a good thing or this would be even more awkward than it already is” Tristan chuckled, trying to find humor in it all. 

“I didn’t want to leave,” Liam said. “That morning. But I promised to take a friend’s shift and I was going to be late.”

Tristan looked over, judging the truthfulness of the story. “Where do you work?”  
“Here.” Liam pointed to the door of the coffee shop where they were about to enter. 

“So much for being anonymous,” Tristan muttered. 

“It’s not against the rules to have a coffee with your student,” Liam said as he opened the door. “Hey Becca,” as he walked up to the counter. 

“Hey Liam. Are you on the schedule for today?” Becca asked.

“No, just here for a coffee. Can I get a large cappuccino? And … “ he paused to point at Tristan to get his order.

“An americano,” Tristan filled in, digging for his wallet. 

“I got this,” Liam told him. “Discount.” 

“Broke college students usually take advantage of people buying them things,” Tristan teased. 

“I’m trying to get back on your good side,” Liam said, only loud enough for Tristan to hear.

“I don’t know that you were on my bad side exactly…” Tristan said with a frown. 

“You thinking that I was going to blackmail you kinda sounds like a bad side.” Liam took his coffee and headed toward a table away from the counter.

“True,” Tristan admitted. He grabbed his cup and followed Liam to the quietest corner. 

Liam dropped his book bag onto the floor and slipped into the empty seat. He waited for Tristan to take the seat across the table from him before he spoke again. “I get that seeing me in your class threw you off, but I don’t think kicking me out of a class I need to graduate is the best solution.”

“And I don’t think the best solution is risking a job I’ve worked so hard for, moved across the country for, sacrificed so much for,” Tristan said, shaking his head. “There has to be another solution.” He wished he could just somehow go back in time and never have gone to the bar that night. 

“What risk? No one knows but us. And I’m not going to tell anyone. Are you?” Liam took a tentative sip of his cappuccino.

“A bar full of people saw us leave together. And who knows who might have been driving by when you left my house.” Tristan knows it’s a stretch, but someone had to counter Liam’s flippant attitude about it all.   
Liam gave Tristan a doubtful stare. “What’s the real problem here?”

Tristan took a sip of his coffee, while taking a moment to stare across the table at the younger man. “The better question is why you don’t think this is a problem.” 

“It’s not a problem because we didn’t do anything wrong,” Liam replied.

“You sound very comfortable with the whole idea of this. Is this something you do regularly?” Tristan asked, unsure what answer would be most relieved to hear. 

“Sleep with my professors? No. You’re my first,” Liam said irritably. “What about you? Is that why your so worried? Because you’ve done this before?”

“Well that’s a relief. And no, of course I haven’t done this before. Everything about that night was completely out of character for me.” 

“Same for me. Just like I told you that night,” Liam pointed out. “You know, it’s really kind of insulting the way you keep insinuating that I’m some kind of manipulating man whore,” he added with a huff.

“You manipulated me into helping you,” Tristan pointed out. “What would make me think it wasn’t your plan all along?”

“Oh give me a break,” Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. “The creepster at the bar was getting to me and you were there alone and I just went for it. No plan.”

“Just a matter of convenience,” Tristan said softly, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“I know I came on strong,” Liam admitted. “I was attracted to you. And you were attracted to me, too. No manipulation needed.” He lowered his eyes and stared into the foam on the surface of his coffee. 

Tristan couldn’t keep his mind from flashing back to the way Liam looked in his bed no matter how hard he tried. “It was one night,” he said, trying to dismiss his thoughts. 

“That’s right.” Liam looked up again. “And since you weren’t going to call me even if you’d found my note, then it shouldn’t be a big deal, right?”

Tristan knew he needed to change the direction of the conversation. “How do I know I could trust you if I let you stay in my class?”

“You can’t. It’s the same for me. How can I trust you to give me a fair chance in your class?” Liam countered. 

“I wouldn’t fail you for no reason,” Tristan frowned. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to trust you then,” Liam said quietly.

“You have all the power here. You realize that, right?” Tristan asked softly, leaning across the table. 

Liam inhaled slowly and resisted the urge to lean in toward Tristan. “How do you figure that?” 

Tristan stayed where he was, even though he knew he was far too close to Liam. “I can’t fail you without cause, all you’d have to do is tell the truth. On the other hand, I can do everything right and you could still get me fired.” 

Liam leaned closer despite his initial resolve. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“People do unexpected things when they are under stress,” Tristan said, forcing himself to sit back. 

“Then don’t stress me out,” Liam said as he moved back, too. “Let me stay in your class.”

Tristan sighed. “I wasn’t talking about that stress. I’ve seen students who need one more class to graduate. They get pretty desperate.” 

“Do they? So they like, try to bribe you or something?” Liam smirked. “I’d offer you my body, but you’ve already passed on that.”

“Aren’t we in this predicament because I _didn’t_ pass?” Tristan pointed out. 

“If you want another go, it can be arranged,” Liam replied. “Just thought you weren’t interested.”

Tristan shook his head. “You don’t know when to stop.” 

“Are you going to let me stay in your class?” asked Liam.

“I can’t technically kick you out,” Tristan admitted. “You’d have to drop by your own choice.” 

“I’m not going to drop. I need you,” Liam smiled.

“You don’t need me. You need a graduation requirement.” Tristan drank more of his coffee, frowning at how it had gone cold. 

“Yeah. That, too.” Liam covered his grin by taking another drink of his cappuccino. 

“Then I guess we have a truce,” Tristan said, trying to ignore Liam’s grin. 

Liam nodded as he swallowed. “Truce,” he replied.

Tristan held out his hand to shake on the deal. 

Extending his arm, Liam slipped his hand into Tristan’s. His eyes locked with Tristan’s as they shook and Liam felt the same strong attraction he’d felt the first night they’d met. What’s more, he knew that Tristan felt it, too.

Tristan had to force himself to let go, but he did. He had a bad feeling that the truce won't last, he just wasn’t sure which one of them would be the source of their downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks of classes passed uneventfully and of course, Tristan’s class was his favorite. He looked forward to it. Not only because he was able to see Tristan again, he genuinely enjoyed the class. Tristan was a good teacher. 

But even the best teacher might leave a student with questions.

Liam waited until most of the students were gone and Tristan was just about to leave before he approached. 

“Professor?” Liam said softly as he looked at Tristan and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Do you have a moment?” 

Tristan’s shoulders sagged. They’d managed a good truce for almost two weeks, just enough time for him to let his guard down and relax after class. “You know my office hours,” he pointed out, not looking directly at Liam’s face. 

Liam stepped closer. “It’s only one question, but I can come by your office,” he said softly.

The tone of Liam’s voice pointed out to Tristan why that might be a bad idea. “What’s the question,” he said, finally looking up. He was surprised to see Liam wearing glasses and he tried not to think about how hot he looked in them. 

“I was reading a paper on The Great Vowel Shift and wondered if that would be a good topic for our mid-term paper?” Liam asked, his gaze lowering to Tristan’s mouth as he awaited his answer.

“Interesting choice. I’d say that was more suited for your final but if you want to tackle it for the mid-term you certainly could.” He could feel Liam’s fixated stare and he tried to ignore it. 

Liam bit his lip then nodded. “Maybe I should wait then. I wouldn’t want to get ahead of myself.” 

“It’s up to you,” Tristan said, gathering his things. “Just keep in mind the time constraints you have to get it done by midterms. You only have about four weeks to get it done.” 

“You’re right,” Liam said with a smile as he pushed at his glasses again. “Thank you.”

“What’s with the glasses?” Tristan asked, realizing that he was extending the conversation. He knew better but couldn’t help himself. 

“I ran out of contacts,” Liam replied. “They make me look dorky, don’t they?” He brushed a hand through his bangs self-consciously.

“No,” Tristan said, clearing his throat when the sound came out more strained that he planned. “Not at all.” 

Liam smiled, the same adoring smile he’d given Tristan the night he’d saved him at the bar. 

“Is there…” Tristan cleared his throat again. “Is there anything else?” 

“I did have one more question,” Liam confessed as he tilted his head in closer. “But I don’t want to make you angry.” 

“Angry?” Tristan glanced over at the door but they were still alone. “Why would I be angry?”

“Because it’s personal and well… you know.” Liam’s face was guileless as he followed Tristan’s glance then looked back at him.

“Out with it,” Tristan said. “The longer you dance around it the more likely the next class will arrive.” 

Liam nodded. “I just wanted to know if you found my note.”

“What?” Tristan picked up his papers, once again holding them against his chest.

“The note. The one I left on your nightstand,” Liam whispered.

“Why does it matter?” Tristan asked, deflecting from answering. 

“It’s important to me that you know that I didn’t lie,” Liam replied.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “With everything else we have going on, that’s what you are worried about?”

“Everything else?” Liam asked.

“Our truce? Or have you forgotten already.” 

“I haven’t forgotten. You also haven’t answered my question,” Liam replied.

“I don’t think you are a liar,” Tristan said. “I promise.” 

Liam frowned. “You’re still not answering. You didn’t even look for it, did you?” he asked sadly. 

“Honestly, I’d forgotten about it,” Tristan said, deciding that the truth was the best option. “I’ve had a lot going on.” 

Liam stared at Tristan, his dark eyes magnified by the glass lens. “Thanks for your time, professor,” he said softly.

Tristan could tell that what he’d said bothered Liam. “You’re welcome,” he said, any thought of saying more cut off by the next class of students arriving. 

Turning away, Liam moved against the stream of people entering the classroom. Tristan’s response had been a rude awakening. He hadn’t had the time to even think about Liam, let alone still care for him. That seemed quite unfair to Liam who hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Tristan for the past two weeks. 

LT - LT - LT

Tristan once again dropped his bag at the door after a long day of teaching, but this time rather than beeline for the kitchen he went straight for the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and contemplated the bedside table. It was empty, save the lamp and clock, just as it had been for weeks. He opened the drawer but found nothing unusual there. Frowning he shut the drawer again and sighed. “Did you really write a note or are you just trying to make me crazy?” he muttered to himself. 

The afternoon sun was streaming through the window, highlighting all the tiny dust particles in the air. He watched them drift for a moment but then sighed and stood up. Just as he was about to leave the room he glanced back over his shoulder and noticed the tiny gap between the back of the table and the wall. “Crazy,” he repeated to himself even as he tugged at the table to create a big enough space to peek through. At first he just saw empty space, but then a piece of paper floated to the floor from where it had evidently become stuck against the back of the table through some sort of static electricity magic. 

“Damn it,” he said when he confirmed what he’d found. Liam had left his number and an apology for disappearing. Just like he said he had. Falling back onto the bed Tristan contemplated the scrap of paper for a few minutes, letting himself indulge in some memories of their tryst. Before his good sense could kick back in he snapped a pic of the note with his phone and sent it off to the listed number. He tossed the phone on the bed beside him and covered his face with his hands. 

Liam heard his phone vibrate. He reached across the desk where he was studying to see who had sent him a message. The picture of his note could only mean that it was from Tristan. He quickly typed a response. 

_no apology w tht pic?_

Tristan’s phone dinged and he looked over. “That didn’t take long,” he murmured as he reached over. 

_If you hadn’t hidden it between the table and the wall it would have been much easier to find._

Liam grinned and shook his head.

_on table when i left. crazy airflow in yr bdrm interfering._

Tristan raised an eyebrow at the spelling. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from a college student, but Liam was an English major after all. 

_Whatever you say._

_i say i’ll wake u up nxt time._

_Next time?_ Tristan texted back before he could stop himself. 

_next time i stay the night. ___

___Who said there was going to be a next time?_ _ _

___i did. can’t even think about not having u inside me again._ _ _

__Tristan dropped his phone like it had burned him. “What are you doing?” he cursed at himself, standing up and starting to pace. His eyes were locked on the phone, his hands attracted to it like a magnet._ _

__Liam stared at his phone screen, biting his lip. No response. Had he pushed too far?_ _

__After his tenth lap around the room Tristan finally sat back down on the edge of the bed. He picked the phone back up but the message hadn’t changed._ _

___You better get used to thinking it._ _ _

__Liam sighed in relief when he saw the reply, but it was short-lived when he read it. He had been encouraged when Tristan had contacted him, but maybe that’s all it really was. Liam didn’t want to believe it._ _

___u don’t think about me? honestly?_ _ _

__Tristan sighed and chewed on his bottom lip as he debated his answer. He typed and erased three times before he was ready to hit send._ _

___I do. But I know that it’s not an option. So it remains a happy memory but not one that will be recreated._ _ _

___would it b an option if i wasn’t ur student?_ _ _

__Tristan hadn’t anticipated being backed into a corner like that. He debated just stopping the conversation but he knew that Liam was relentless and they had a whole semester to get through._ _

___Yes. But you are so it’s a moot point._ _ _

__Liam released another sigh of relief. Yes. Tristan had answered yes._ _

___so u would have called me_ _ _

__It wasn’t a question._ _

___No because I wouldn’t have found that note if you hadn’t been so insistent about it._ _ _

__Liam grinned. Tristan’s stubbornness was really kind of cute._ _

___like i said - no note nxt time. sorry gotta run. class in 10_ _ _

___No next time_ _ _

__“So cute,” Liam chuckled as he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his laptop._ _

__Tristan waited a moment for a response but when his phone stayed silent he headed for the kitchen. A drink was in order._ _

__LT - LT - LT_ _

__Liam was struggling to read his roommate’s chicken scratch at the bottom of his grocery list as he rounded the corner to the next aisle and ran into another shopper, his cart collided head on with a loud crash._ _

__“Oh geez, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was… Tristan.” Liam stopped with his apology when he recognized his professor. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__Tristan reached down to rub his leg where the metal had crashed into him. “I’m grocery shopping. As one does at a grocery store.” he said as he tried to decide why the universe was making his life so difficult._ _

__“Did I hurt you?” Liam asked as he rounded the carts and was reaching for Tristan’s leg._ _

__“Just a minor bruise,” Tristan said, stepping back as Liam neared._ _

__“Okay,” Liam said with a remorseful smile as he straightened. “So you like to shop late at night, too?” he asked, changing the subject from his assault with the grocery cart._ _

__“So much better at night,” Tristan confirmed. “The aisles are typically empty and you can get in and out without dodging carts everywhere.” He looked down at his leg. “Usually.”_ _

__Liam nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I like about it, too.”_ _

__“Well I won’t keep you then,” Tristan said, scooting his cart out of Liam’s path._ _

__“Wait. Maybe you can help me. As a professor you probably have loads of experience trying to decipher handwriting. What do you make of that last item there?” Liam moved to stand next to Tristan, leaning in close as he pointed to his roommate’s scrawled grocery item._ _

__Tristan took the note and tilted it for a better look under the fluorescent lights. “Lucky Charms,” he proclaimed, feeling about 98% confident._ _

__“Aaah, of course. He lives off cereal,” Liam affirmed._ _

__“Aisle four,” Tristan said, pointing to the box of cereal in his own cart._ _

__“Honey Nut Cheerios. Those are my favorite. A man after my own heart,” Liam grinned._ _

__Tristan doubted the truth of that statement. “So you got stuck with shopping for both of you?”_ _

__“Yeah, he’s not really the grocery store type. And I don’t like eating only food you can buy at convenience stores,” Liam replied._ _

__“Yes that does limit your options. Hopefully he does something for you in return,” Tristan said, suddenly realizing that he didn’t know what type of relationship Liam had with his roommate and the answer to that question could definitely be too much information._ _

__Liam laughed. “Who, Robbie? Uh, he pays his half of the rent and keeps his dirty clothes in his own room. Yep. That’s about it.”_ _

__“I suppose there’s something to be said for that type of roommate,” Tristan said, relieved at the answer._ _

__“It’s only one more semester anyway,” Liam shrugged. “I hope whoever inherits him likes Lucky Charms and pizza delivery.” He looked into Tristan’s cart again. “You’ve made some good choices. Do you like to cook?”_ _

__“I wouldn’t say I like it, but I’m definitely trying to get better at it. I feel like it’s something I should do, you know?”_ _

__Liam tilted his head and smiled up at Tristan. “Whatever you’re doing now is certainly working for you,” he said smoothly._ _

__Tristan shook his head. It was good while it lasted. “Thank you. But on that note I should get going…”_ _

__“Oh come on!” Liam protested as he laid his hand on Tristan’s arm. “You can’t tell me that I’m the only student that has ever flirted with you.”_ _

__“You are certainly the most persistent,” Tristan said, looking down at Liam’s hand._ _

__Liam made a point of lifting his hand off Tristan’s arm. “No touching? Okay. Sorry, but I can’t help myself around you.”_ _

__“Self control is a virtue,” Tristan said, the air cool against his skin where Liam’s hand had been._ _

__“Virtue isn’t really one of my best qualities. But I have others. Remember?” Liam asked softly._ _

__“Hard to forget,” Tristan said softly and then cleared his throat. “I should be finishing up my shopping and I’m sure you need to be on your way.”_ _

__Liam felt that same twinge of hope with Tristan’s reaction to his unabashed flirting. “Just a box of Lucky Charms and then I’m on my way, too. I hope the rain stays away long enough for me to get home. No one likes soggy Lucky Charms,” he smiled as he pushed his cart toward the cereal aisle._ _

__Tristan had just started to walk away when Liam’s words sunk in. He backed up a few steps. “You walked here?”_ _

__Liam nodded. “Yes. It’s not far,” he replied._ _

__“You have an entire cart of groceries and you are definitely going to get rained on. Finish up and I’ll drive you home.”_ _

__“Really? I mean, thank you. That would be great.” Liam hurried to get his roommate’s Lucky Charms and rushed back to the checkout lanes._ _

__Tristan finished his list, muttering to himself the whole time about how he kept finding himself in these situations. He met back up with Liam just as they both finished checking out. “See,” he said as the exit door whooshed open. “Rain.”_ _

__“It was really lucky that I ran into you,” Liam said as he looked around for Tristan’s car. “Do we make a run for it?”_ _

__“Give me a head start to get it unlocked,” Tristan said, ducking his head and pushing his cart out into the parking lot._ _

__Liam waited until Tristan reached his car and began unloading his groceries to join him. They quickly slid their bags onto the back seat and rushed to get inside the car themselves before they were soaked with rain._ _

__“So tell me again how you were going to walk home?” Tristan laughed as they wiped the water off their faces._ _

__Liam laughed, too. “I think I may have underestimated the weather,” he conceded. “But like I said, I’m lucky you were here shopping, too.”_ _

__“Fate,” Tristan said, starting up the car and adjusting the wipers._ _

__“I like to think so.” Liam fastened his seatbelt, but turned toward Tristan. “We’re like magnets.”_ _

__Likewise Tristan did up his seatbelt. “Don’t magnets repel from one another?”_ _

__“No. I have two in my desk drawer that seem to like each other fine,” Liam laughed._ _

__Tristan looked over curiously before checking his mirrors and backing out of his parking spot. “Why do you keep two magnets in your desk drawer?”_ _

__“They came off the back of a magnetic picture frame. And don’t try to change the subject…”_ _

__“We had a subject?” Tristan paused at the parking lot exit. “Which way?”_ _

__“Right. Then left at the next red light,” Liam told him. “And yes, the subject is us. And how we are like two magnets in my drawer. They have the whole drawer to be in, but instead they are there together. Held together by an undeniable force.”_ _

__Tristan pulled out and went right. “Or by someone’s insistent placement of them together.”_ _

__“Nope. You can come in and see for yourself if you want,” Liam said._ _

__“You are relentless,” Tristan chuckled._ _

__“Don’t you mean irresistible?” Liam grinned._ _

__“You’re an English major, you know those aren’t synonyms,” Tristan pointed out._ _

__“You don’t think I’m a little irresistible?” Liam asked, ignoring Tristan’s comment._ _

__Tristan made the next turn. “I’m sticking with relentless.”_ _

__“It’s okay if you don’t want to admit it. But sooner or later, that magnetism will kick in and you won’t be able to help yourself.” Liam pointed to a house that had been converted into two apartments. “That’s me.”_ _

__Tristan pulled to a stop at the curb. “Has anyone ever said no to you or is this experience a first?” He said, shifting sideways so he could look at Liam._ _

__“I’ve been told no before,” Liam said as he unfastened his seatbelt._ _

__Tristan waited but Liam didn’t continue. “And how did that go?”_ _

__“Whatever they were saying no to wasn’t worth the effort to change their minds,” he answered. “But I believe you are.”_ _

__“So it’s about the challenge of it,” Tristan said with a nod. “You want to win.”_ _

__“No!” Liam reached out to touch Tristan then withdrew his hand slowly. “Why are you so quick to think badly of me?”_ _

__Tristan turned his hand, intending to take hold of Liam but the younger man withdrew before he could. “I don’t think badly of you.”_ _

__“You think it’s a game I’m playing,” Liam said quietly. “I’m flirting with you. Relentlessly. Because I don’t know another way to let you know that I was crushed when you didn’t call me. We had a connection. I know we did. Even if you can’t admit it.”_ _

__Tristan stayed silent for a long moment, an internal debate raging in his mind. “Yes. We did. But unfortunately part of life is that we can’t always act on what we feel.”_ _

__Liam lowered his head, nodding slowly. “I get that.”_ _

__“But yet you push,” Tristan pointed out gently._ _

__Liam stayed quiet, unable to make any promises to stop trying to get Tristan’s attention._ _

__“Because you are relentless,” Tristan teased, trying to get Liam to smile again. He just didn’t seem like himself when he wasn’t smiling._ _

__“And you are irresistible,” Liam said, his lips quirking at the corner._ _

__“I’m resistable, I guarantee it.” Before he realized what he was doing, Tristan reached over and touched the corner of Liam’s mouth. “That’s better.”_ _

__Liam slowly reached up to take Tristan’s hand. He stared at Tristan, his eyes dark in the dim light of the car. “Tristan,” Liam whispered._ _

__Against his better judgement, Tristan leaned in, closing the distance between them in the dark car._ _

__Liam’s lips parted slightly as he stared into Tristan’s eyes._ _

__Tristan closed his eyes and pulled Liam into a kiss, wondering why it felt so right when he knew it was wrong._ _

__A soft sound escaped Liam’s lips as they met Tristan’s. He went eagerly into the kiss, moving closer and slipping an arm around Tristan’s neck._ _

__Tristan sank into the kiss, shoving the voice in his head all the way down until he couldn’t hear it over the roaring of blood in his ears._ _

__Liam tried to get closer, practically crawling over the narrow console that separated them. Tristan’s kiss was glorious but he needed more, craved more._ _

__A car came down the street, bathing the interior of their car with light as it passed and it was enough to snap Tristan out of his reverie. “Stop,” he said softly, breaking the kiss._ _

__“No, please…” Liam whined even as he relented and let Tristan pull away._ _

__Tristan shifted back in his seat and tightened his seatbelt. “The rain is letting up,” he said for no other reason than to fill the air._ _

__“I guess I should let you go.” Liam said the words, but he didn’t mean them. He looked at Tristan and knew by the set of his jaw that what had just happened between them was over. “Thank you for the ride.”_ _

__“You’re welcome. I’m glad I was there to rescue you.” Tristan kept his eyes forward, looking out the rain soaked windshield._ _

__Liam hesitated, but then opened the car door. He retrieved his bags from the back seat. “Goodnight,” Liam said._ _

__“I’ll see you on Tuesday,” Tristan said, finally looking over to wave goodbye._ _

__Liam closed the door. He stood on the sidewalk holding his groceries as he watched Tristan drive away, his tail lights disappearing into the night._ _

__LT - LT - LT_ _

__Liam paid the UBER driver and got out of the car. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked toward the bar. The same bar where he and Tristan had met over a month ago. After the kiss they shared after the grocery store and Tristan’s reaction, Liam was afraid that Tristan would never want to see him again, so he was over the moon when Tristan had asked him to meet him at the bar._ _

__He opened the door and stepped inside, pausing to allow his eyesight to adjust to the dimmer light. Liam looked around and spotted Tristan immediately. He was sitting in the same booth where they had first met. Liam smiled as he approached._ _

__“Waiting long?” he asked as he took the seat across from Tristan._ _

__“Not too long,” Tristan said, not wanting to reveal that he’d gotten there early enough to have a drink to soothe his nerves. “You remembered how to get here.”_ _

__“Of course. Not a night that I’m likely to forget,” Liam replied with a wide smile._ _

__Tristan let himself smile at the memory as well, having decided the constant repression wasn’t doing himself any good._ _

__“I was surprised. That you wanted to meet me, I mean. Pleasantly surprised,” Liam told him._ _

__“I thought we needed to talk” Tristan said, wincing slightly at those words. They were never good were they?_ _

__Liam’s smile slipped. “This isn’t what I thought it was, is it? You didn’t want to see me. You just want to tell me to back off.”_ _

__The look of defeat in Liam’s eyes made Tristan’s heart hurt. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked, avoiding Liam’s direct question._ _

__“Am I going to be here long enough to drink one?” Liam asked._ _

__“I hope so,” Tristan said. “I really do want to talk.”_ _

__Liam stared at Tristan, his expression rather sulky. “Fine. I’ll take a beer. Whatever’s on tap.”_ _

__“I need to teach you better choices in alcohol,” Tristan smiled, touching Liam’s hand as he got up to get their drinks._ _

__Still frowning as he watched Tristan walk to the bar, Liam sighed. Tristan hadn’t even like his taste in drinks. But wait… he’d said he needed to teach me. Not that he would have taught me. Liam shook his head and sat back in his seat in the booth. He was grasping at anything, just as long as it meant Tristan wasn’t telling him to get lost._ _

__Tristan returned a few minutes later with another bourbon on the rocks and a draft beer. He set the drinks down and slid back into the booth. “How’s your semester going?” Tristan asked, hoping to ease into tougher topics later once they already had a conversation going._ _

__“Good,” Liam answered. “It’s a light semester for me. Only twelve hours.” He watched the foamy bubbles on the top of his beer dissipate._ _

__“And then you’ll be done,” Tristan smiled. “Unless a mean professor trips you up along the way.”_ _

__Liam looked up, still not quite ready to smile again. “I don’t have any mean professors this semester,” he said. “But there is this one guy. He’s so good-looking that it’s distracting.”_ _

__“I was starting to worry you were sick or something. You hadn’t come on to me even once since you got here,” Tristan teased._ _

__“Who said I was talking about you?” Liam asked._ _

__“Ouch!” Tristan said, clutching his chest. “That hurt.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Liam murmured as he reached for his beer. “You know it’s you. I just hate being so predictable.”_ _

__Tristan smiled. “I enjoy that about you. I know what I’m going to get with you. Usually.”_ _

__Liam took a drink of his beer then set the mug down again. “Wish I could say the same about you.”_ _

__Tristan grimaced. “That’s fair I suppose.”_ _

__“Why did you ask me to come here, Tristan? It’s obviously not what I was hoping for.”_ _

__“I came here to talk. Which is what I asked for. I’m sorry if you thought there was something implied in that.” Tristan swirled the ice in his drink that he still hadn’t touched._ _

__“Talk.” It wasn’t a command, Liam was just echoing the ominous word._ _

__“Yes talk. Which is why we are in public. I don’t trust myself in private with you.”_ _

__Liam searched Tristan’s face. “Why don’t you trust yourself?” he asked softly._ _

__Tristan took a sip of his drink. “Because I’ve discovered I’m not as strong as I thought I was.”_ _

__“Strong enough to do what?” Liam nudged._ _

__Tristan stared down at the ice in his glass, finding it easier to talk when he didn’t have to see Liam’s face. “So here’s the thing. I don’t think either of us can deny that there is something between us. Of course you weren’t trying to deny it,” he smiled ruefully. “So it doesn’t make sense to try and keep up the delusion that there isn’t.”_ _

__Liam nodded. “Agreed.”_ _

__“But...” Tristan said and he could practically feel Liam deflate a little. “It can’t happen until you are no longer my student.”_ _

__“But why? We’re not hurting anybody. We’re two consenting adults. No one else even has to know about it. You can take me back to your place right now and who is going to say or do anything? No one.” Liam exhaled._ _

__“Why? Because it’s literally against university policy.” Tristan finally looked back up. “And I know you’d be careful but I’m just not willing to risk someone finding out. There’s too much at stake.”_ _

__Liam sighed. “I know. You’re right. It just sucks is all.”_ _

__“It does. But maybe I’m worth waiting for,” Tristan said softly._ _

__Liam finally gave him a smile. “You’re totally worth waiting for.”_ _

__“There’s that smile. I was starting to miss it.”_ _

__“The next three months are going to take forever,” Liam pointed out._ _

__Tristan nodded. “Twelve weeks really. An exercise in self discipline.”_ _

__“Easier said than done for a horny college student.” Liam took another drink of his beer, looking at Tristan over the rim of his mug._ _

__Tristan traced his finger around the rim of the glass. “I’m not asking you to…” he cleared his throat “abstain until then. I know that’s too much to ask.”_ _

__Liam set his mug down, gaping at Tristan. “You mean other guys?”_ _

__“Like you said, you are a horny college student.” Tristan said, leaning back against the booth. “I’m telling you that what we have is off limits for the next twelve weeks. I’m not a monster.”_ _

__“Well. That’s very fair of you… but... wait. Does that mean you’ll be seeing other guys, too?”_ _

__Tristan took another drink, this time much larger than his earlier sip. “I don’t have someone waiting in the wings if that’s what you are asking.”_ _

__“But as good-looking as you are, those wings don’t stay empty.” Liam pointed at him, wiggling his forefinger as if he had it all figured out._ _

__“Worried I might forget about you?” Tristan asked, cutting to the heart of the matter._ _

__Liam lowered his hand then averted his eyes. “Maybe.”_ _

__“Keep in mind I’ll still be seeing you twice a week. So you won’t be far from my mind,” Tristan promised._ _

__“Three hours a week. It’s a drop of water for a man dying of thirst,” Liam said, wincing slightly as his own dramatics._ _

__Tristan shook his head and smiled “I’m sure you’ll find a way to survive.”_ _

__“Twelve weeks. That’s two weeks longer than rehab,” Liam pointed out._ _

__“Please tell me you don’t know that from personal experience,” Tristan said, suddenly wondering what else he didn’t know about Liam._ _

__“No.” Liam rolled his eyes. “Just sayin’.”_ _

__“See why talking is good? I get to know more about you. Like how well you can roll your eyes.”_ _

__“If you want to know more about me, just ask. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. My favorite color is green. I’m a Leo, but I don’t read horoscopes. I’m an only child. I used to play violin in high school but no so much in college. And I broke my left arm when I was eight. I fell out of a tree house.”_ _

__Tristan’s jaw dropped. “That’s... a lot to take in all at once. You play the violin?”_ _

__Liam smiled and nodded._ _

__“I’m afraid I don’t have anything to top that,” Tristan said, still mulling over everything Liam had shared._ _

__“Where did you go to college?” Liam asked._ _

__“Which time?” Tristan joked. “For undergrad I went to the University of Wisconsin.”_ _

__“And post-grad?” Liam leaned forward, eager to hear more about Tristan’s history._ _

__“Stanford,” Tristan admitted, waiting for Liam’s reaction. “I wanted as far away from the cold as I could get.”_ _

__“Wow. No wonder you’re such a good teacher,” Liam said without flattery. “As for cold, New Orleans is pretty far away from that. Most days.”_ _

__“Why do you think I took this job?” Tristan smiled. “While landing a tenure track job anywhere is a dream come true right now given how scarce they are, I’ll still say climate had a lot to do with the job search process.”_ _

__“So where are you from originally?” Liam hoped that Tristan would keep talking. He wanted to know so much more about him._ _

__“This is like twenty questions,” Tristan deflected, delaying his answer by taking a drink._ _

__“That was only the third question!” Liam protested, following Tristan’s lead and taking another swallow of his beer._ _

__“If we are going to make it twelve weeks we better leave some things for later,” Tristan pointed out. “Or you’ll be bored far before midterms.”_ _

__“You want to remain a man of mystery,” Liam said._ _

__“Maybe,” Tristan teased. “Or maybe I just need time to concoct a back story and that can complete with a violin playing non-adherent Leo that I have to keep out of treehouses.”_ _

__Liam laughed out loud, covering his mouth shyly when it echoed. His eyes were bright and happy as he looked at Tristan._ _

__Tristan relaxed for what felt like the first time all night. _Maybe we can really manage this,_ he thought._ _


	4. Chapter 4

One week down and eleven to go, Liam was lamenting the fact that one week felt like four. He lay across his bed on his stomach with phone in hand. He bit his lip as he thought about the pros and cons of what he wanted to do and quickly began to type out a text. 

_are texts allowed?_

Tristan heard his phone buzz but he made himself finish the essay he was reading before he took a break. He stood up from his desk and stretched his arms up over his head, his back giving a satisfying crack. He grabbed his phone and the message popped up on the lock screen. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that it was from Liam but he was. 

_They are._

_do u know who this is?_ LIam grinned as he typed.

 _Do you really think I deleted your number?_ Tristan shot back. 

_just checking. are u busy?_

_Just doing some grading. I could use a break._ Tristan wandered into the living room and collapsed down onto the couch, stretching his legs out. 

_i thot about u all week. took all my self-control not to stay after class to flirt with u relentlessly._

Tristan sighed. He’d hoped that this ceasefire would work, but Liam’s text wasn’t a good sign. _I’m glad you showed self-restraint._

 _u don’t miss my flirting? even a little bit?_

_I don’t miss the stress._

_stress?_

Tristan rolled his eyes. _You know what I mean._

_my flirting stresses u out? thats not good._

_Don’t play dumb, it’s not attractive._ Tristan sent off and then added more when he realized how harsh he sounded. _You know I was worried about getting caught._

_i know, sorry_

Tristan stared at his phone in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say now that he’d killed the conversation. _I’m sorry too._ he settled on finally. 

_my flirtings not so good over the phone_ Liam typed, hoping to lighten the mood.

 _Safer this way though_ Tristan typed, adding a smiling emoji. 

_maybe i just should have asked what u r wearing_ Liam added the winking emoji to be sure that Tristan would know he was joking.

_Boring answer. The same thing I had on when you saw me earlier._

_u look hot in anything. or nothing._

Tristan felt his cheeks flush. This was definitely not something he was used to doing. _I think you are biased._

 _maybe a little but it doesn’t change the facts. u are a hottie. u should hear what the girl who sits in front of me in class says about u._ Liam thought it was adorable that Tristan was so modest. 

_Uh...TMI._ Tristan desperately tried to forget that piece of information lest he look oddly at the person sitting in front of Liam during the next class period. 

_u haven’t had a student crush on u? serious question here, no flirting_

Tristan paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. _I’m sure I have, but it’s not something I’ve ever had to come face to face with._

_until me _Liam typed, feeling oddly uncomfortable. Tristan was trying hard to do the right thing and Liam had been tempting him at every turn.__

___Until you. But this is a rather unique situation._ _ _

___i’ve never flirted with my professors before. not that i’m not wrong here. u r right, unique situation._ It was important to Liam that Tristan understood that he’d never done anything like this before either. _ _

___I’ve seen my colleagues. I don’t find that surprising._ Tristan hunted around for a minute and found the emoji that looked like an old man. _ _

__Liam laughed when he saw Tristan’s reply. He sent the emoji that was laughing and crying._ _

___Good to know you have some standards._ _ _

___that’s why i couldn’t let u go that nite._ Liam whispered the words aloud as he typed them. _ _

__Tristan started to make a crack about waking up to an empty bed but thought better of making that kind of joke via text. _And why you are willing to wait?__ _

___yes_ Liam replied. He knew the wait would be worth the opportunity to be with Tristan again._ _

___Do you have a countdown app on your phone?_ Tristan asked, to break the seriousness of the moment. _ _

___no, i should get one tho. do u?_ _ _

___No. I’m sure you’ll keep track for the both of us._ _ _

__Tristan was right, Liam would definitely keep them on track. _i guess i shld let u get back to grading. thnx for the chat.__ _

___You’re welcome. Thanks for the distraction from grading. I need to remember not to work all the time._ _ _

___i can help u with that - in 76 more days. *wink emoji* goodnite._ _ _

__Tristan couldn’t help but smile. _Goodnight.__ _

__LT - LT - LT_ _

__Tristan finished up the last of his notes, letting his colleague lean in to check over what he’d written. When they both agreed things were accurate they started to pack their things. Tristan had been acutely aware of Liam behind the counter the entire time they’d been in the coffee shop. He hadn’t chosen the meeting location but he also hadn’t bothered to change it._ _

__“I’m just going to grab another cup of coffee before I go,” he said as a way of getting out of walking back to their building together. “I’ll catch up with you later.” He grabbed his cup and returned to the register with a wave._ _

__Liam lit up when Tristan approached the counter. Luckily, he had no other customers at the moment so he could focus his attention on the handsome man standing in front of him._ _

__“Hey… would you like a free cappuccino?” Liam asked Tristan as he pushed a cup toward him. In the foam, there was a design of a heart._ _

__“I’m happy to pay,” Tristan said, shaking his head when he noticed the design._ _

__“That’s not me flirting,” Liam told him as he pointed to the heart. “Becca is practicing her designs and the heart is the only one she likes.”_ _

__Tristan glanced over his shoulder to be sure his colleague was gone. “I think it’s you flirting. Becca is probably just an accomplice.”_ _

__Liam grinned. “If you say so, professor.”_ _

__Tristan took the drink. “Do they taste the same plain or decorated?”_ _

__“Yes, same steamed milk,” Liam replied. “I am glad to see you.”_ _

__“You just saw me in class this morning,” Tristan laughed._ _

__“That’s class though. Here I don’t have to share,” Liam pointed out._ _

__“Share?” Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“With your other students,” Liam clarified._ _

__Tristan could see people eyeing his empty table. “Share implied some sort of ownership,” he pointed out. “And speaking of ownership I better go defend my table.”_ _

__“Would you like some company?” Liam asked quickly._ _

__“Aren’t you working?” Tristan gestured toward Liam’s coworkers._ _

__“My shift actually ended fifteen minutes ago,” Liam confessed. He wasn’t about to leave when Tristan was only a few feet away from him._ _

__Tristan gave him a questioning look. “What?”_ _

__“My shift ended at 3 and it’s now 3:15,” Liam replied._ _

__“I’m so confused. But sure, I’d take some company,” Tristan said, still thinking things through._ _

__Liam rounded the counter and followed Tristan to his table. “Is this okay?” he asked discreetly._ _

__“Yes. I doubt anyone else we know will be here. If they are, I’m just meeting with a student, right?” Tristan smiled._ _

__“Right,” Liam agreed with a nod. “There’s another reason that I’m glad to see you.”_ _

__“You’re… really going to ask me about school?”_ _

__“Noooo.” Liam rolled his eyes._ _

__Tristan laughed again. “That was quite the eye roll.”_ _

__Liam laughed, too. “Not that I’m not totally interested in your class, you know…”_ _

__“Yes I can tell you are so interested by the way you stare off into space all the time like you are daydreaming,” Tristan teased._ _

__“I don’t do that. I stare at you,” Liam retorted. “But seriously, I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to apologize for the other night. The texts. If I took it too far.”_ _

__Tristan felt the air between them become more serious. “You didn’t,” he promised._ _

__“It’s your job. I get that,” Liam said quietly. “I don’t want you to think I don’t take that seriously.”_ _

__“I feel like that’s just part of your personality. You like to push… to get a reaction out of people. Is that fair to say?” Tristan asked._ _

__“That’s fair. And I definitely like getting a reaction out of you,” Liam smiled again._ _

__“And I’m guessing you’ve never really been told no before,” Tristan said, hoping Liam took it in the way he intended and not as an insult._ _

__“A few times. But my yes average is pretty high.” Liam stared at Tristan’s face. “This is definitely new territory for me though.”_ _

__Tristan couldn’t help but look into Liam’s eyes. They were still as mesmerizing as the night they met. “What’s the longest relationship you’ve ever had?”_ _

__LIam thought for a moment. “Six months.”_ _

__“So your longest relationship lasted not much longer than you’ve committed to waiting to see how this might turn out,” Tristan said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of the heart cappuccino. “Have you stopped to think about that?”_ _

__“Uh… no,” Liam replied. “You’re not going to try and talk me out of this again, are you?”_ _

__“No,” Tristan said. He started to reach across the table to touch Liam’s hand but then drew it back like he’d touched something hot. “Just pointing out that this is new for you. And that it’s ok if we don’t get things right all the time while we figure it out.”_ _

__Liam looked at Tristan’s hand, regretting that he had to pull it away. “How long was your longest relationship?” he asked._ _

__“Two years?” Tristan said as he tried to think back. “A little less I guess. It’s hard to keep a relationship going when you are in graduate school. It’s really time consuming and you kind of draw in on yourself.”_ _

__Liam leaned in, aware of their surroundings. “I can’t wait for the chance to get to know you better.”_ _

__Tristan found himself leaning in as well even though they were already sitting quite close together. “Better than we already do?”_ _

__“Yes,” Liam nodded. “I want to have breakfast with you. After I spend the night.”_ _

__“You think you’ll be up before noon?” Tristan asked with a wicked smile._ _

__Liam grinned, wishing he could kiss Tristan’s smile. “Lunch is good, too.”_ _

__Tristan suddenly realized how they must look to someone watching and sat back in his chair. “Ten weeks,” he reminded them._ _

__“Nine,” Liam corrected._ _

__“Nine,” Tristan smiled._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan leaned back from his desk and stretched. He’d been lost in his work for quite some time but the two cups of coffee he’d consumed earlier were now ready to be disposed of. He left his door slightly ajar and headed down the hall to the bathroom, waving as he passed a group of his students huddled around a bench in the hall to study. 

Once he was done he decided a bit more of a walk would do him good before he hunched back over his desk so he took the long way back to his office, winding down past the department office with the plan to circle around in the stairwell to turn around. Just as he approached the stairs he heard a familiar voice that he could place immediately, even without seeing him. 

There was a smile on his face as he rounded the corner, expecting to say hello to Liam in a cordial but professional way, but he pulled up short when he found Liam tight in the embrace of another student. 

He stepped back sharply, his heart racing as he wondered if Liam had caught sight of him. When he didn’t hear or see any acknowledgement he plastered his back against the wall and pulled his phone out of his pocket so that he could pretend to be engrossed in something other than eavesdropping around the corner. 

Though he was out of sight, Tristan quickly realized the flaw in his plan. He couldn’t hear what was happening over the general chatter of students in the hallway. He took a deep breath strode forward with purpose, aiming himself directly toward the stairs, ready with a quick explanation about visiting a colleague upstairs. 

He needn't have bothered, Liam’s back was to him so he could take a long look as he started up the stairs. Liam’s hand was clutching the other man’s forearm, their faces very close. When he reached the landing he found he could look down and see the two of them framed between the sets of stairs and he couldn’t help but just stand there and watch. 

They spoke with an intimate familiarity, both clearly enjoying the conversation. He couldn’t hear what was being said but the body language was enough. There was a history between them, this wasn’t someone Liam had just met. Tristan could feel a wave of emotion pass through him and it took a moment to identify that it was jealousy. White hot jealousy. Jealousy that he had no right to feel, he reminded himself. He was the one who’d pushed Liam away, the one who had told them they had to wait. And he hadn’t put any strings on that. Liam was perfectly within his rights to be with other guys. But that knowledge didn’t change what Tristan was feeling. 

LT - LT - LT

Liam closed his laptop, tired of studying. He sprawled across his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts immediately went to Tristan. It was early evening and Liam imagined what Tristan might be doing. Was he at home? Maybe he was still in his office at the school. Liam sighed as he wished for the upteenth time that Tristan was with him. 

Five weeks. 

Was he going to last that long? He knew in his heart that Tristan was worth the wait, but his body sometimes had its own ideas. The frustration was more than Liam was used to or had expected. He had wanked so many times to fantasies of Tristan, he’d felt guilty when he’d seen him the next time in class. Liam wondered if Tristan had ever done the same to thoughts of him. 

Liam reached for his phone and quickly typed out a text to Tristan. 

_i’m thinking of you. again._

Tristan felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he briefly considered not checking it. He was enjoying the beautiful evening weather by having a drink at the small table in his backyard. The temperature was perfect, warm but with a breeze to keep the humidity at bay. The phone buzzed again and he reluctantly pulled it out, knowing the buzzing would just continue. 

Liam’s name just refreshed what had driven him out of his house with a drink in his hand. He finished what was in his glass before he answered.

_Are you?_

_yes, and wishing u were here_

Tristan refilled his glass, pleased that he’d had the foresight to bring the bottle outside. 

_Are you?_ he replied, smirking at his repeated response. 

Liam read the response, wrinkling his nose as he typed.

_yes, i am_

_Don’t you have better things to be thinking about?_

_better than u? course not._

Tristan took another drink and then stretched his legs out while he contemplated his reply. 

_I thought maybe the wait had gotten to you._

Liam nodded as he replied. 

_i was just thinking about that. only five weeks_

_Long time. I’m sure there are a lot of temptations._

The smile on Liam’s face faded as he read Tristan’s text. 

_not speaking from experience, i hope_

_I wasn’t speaking about me at all._ Tristan knew he was being an asshole but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

Liam didn’t understand what Tristan’s texts were supposed to mean. 

_not u? then who?_

_I saw you today. You certainly didn’t seem to be pining away._

_??_ Liam typed, confused by Tristan’s cryptic responses. 

Tristan shook his head and finished his drink. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but a denial surprised him. “Not that he owes me anything,” he reminded himself. 

_Nevermind._

_what’s going on?_ Liam started to type then deleted the letters. He looked for Tristan’s contact and pressed the button for his phone number.

Tristan tossed his phone on the table and let it ring. He tipped his head back and stared up at the sky wondering just how he’d managed to get himself into this predicament. 

Liam huffed when Tristan didn’t answer his phone. He knew he was there after all, they’d just been texting. Liam didn’t know what was going on with Tristan, but he wasn’t going to sit at home and wonder about it. He got up from his bed and slipped on his shoes. There was more than one way to get someone to talk to you. Twenty minutes later, Liam was standing on Tristan’s front porch and ringing his doorbell.

Tristan thought he heard something but he sat up and looked around and couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He refilled his glass and slouched back in his chair. 

“Tristan!” Liam shouted as he rang the doorbell again then pounded on the front door for good measure.

Tristan got out of his chair and walked around the side of the house. He stopped when he saw Liam shouting as his door. “What are you doing here?” he asked when Liam finally stopped to take a breath. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Liam replied with his own question as he rubbed his hand.

“I didn’t know one was required to answer their phone every time it rang,” Tristan said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“You’re not required,” Liam said, obviously confused by Tristan’s odd behavior. “But I thought you’d want to talk to me.”

Tristan beckoned for Liam to follow and returned back to his chair and his drink. He waited for Liam to take a seat before he spoke again. “So talk.” 

Liam sat in the chair next to Tristan. “I just want to know what’s going on… are you upset with me?” 

Tristan started to deny it but he knew he should just tell the truth. “Yes. But I don’t have a right to be.” 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“I saw you in the stairwell today. At school.” Tristan swirled the liquid in his glass finding the ice had all but melted.   
“Okay…” Liam responded, not understanding why seeing him would upset Tristan.

Tristan was surprised by Liam’s lack of response. He tried not to let himself think about the fact that Liam’s behavior toward the other man was so normal for him that he wouldn’t even remember it. “You were with someone,” he prompted. 

Liam shook his head, still not understanding what Tristan was telling him. Or not telling him.

“Seriously?” Tristan muttered, taking another drink. “You were hugging him. Touching him.” 

Liam thought about his day, who he would have hugged. “Mike. I hugged Mike,” he said out loud as if he were answering a question on a game show.

“Mike,” Tristan repeated, having a name now to go with the face. 

“He was my roommate from sophomore year. He graduated in May and he’s here visiting his boyfriend,” Liam explained. “I hugged him. But why would that upset you?”

Tristan stared at the ground. “It looked more than just friendly.” He hated how he felt but he couldn’t seem to change it. 

“But it wasn’t more,” Liam said. 

Tristan set his glass on the table, knowing he needed to stop drinking. “I don’t have a right to be jealous.” 

“Jealous? Of Mike? That’s what this is about?” Liam asked.

“Not Mike specifically. I’m sure I would have felt the same way no matter who it had been.” 

“But you don’t have to be jealous of anyone. You know that, right?” Liam reached for Tristan’s arm.

“I don’t think you understand how jealousy works,” Tristan said with a wry smile. “It’s not exactly logical.” 

Liam thought about how he would have felt if he had been the one to see Tristan hugging another man. “You’re the only one I want to be with.” 

“And I’m the one that told you that it couldn’t happen right now. It’s not fair to you to expect you to just sit around for months and wait.” Tristan shook his head. “But it’s one thing to know and another to come face to face with it. I just wanted to march over there and stake my claim.” 

Smiling softly, Liam got to his feet. He stood behind the chair where Tristan was sitting and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I know how you feel. I do. I want to stake my claim, too. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” 

Tristan reached up and touched Liam’s arm where it circled around him. “You shouldn’t say that. It’s hard enough to resist as it is.” 

“It’s the truth,” Liam replied before he pressed a kiss to Tristan’s temple. 

Turning his head, Tristan reached up and caught Liam behind the neck and pulled him in for a real kiss. 

Liam tasted the bourbon that Tristan had been drinking, but deeper than that, it was the taste of his lover who he’d been missing and dreaming about for weeks. 

Later Tristan would blame it on the alcohol and emotions but those would just be excuses. He tugged on Liam’s arms until the younger man fell into his lap, never once releasing him from the kiss.

Threading his fingers in Tristan’s hair, Liam held him as they continued to kiss. He wanted to erase any doubt in Tristan’s mind about who he wanted. 

Tristan wrapped his arms around Liam and held him close. He’d worried that the sparks that flew between them the first time were something that couldn’t be matched a second time but he was happy to find out he was wrong. 

Liam moaned as he shifted in Tristan’s lap. He was so hard. With one kiss, one seriously hot kiss, he felt like he might explode. 

“We should go inside,” Tristan murmured, letting hands start to roam. 

Nodding his head, Liam lowered his legs and stood up, his hands still touching Tristan wherever he could reach. 

Tristan left his bottle and glass where they stood, preferring to keep his hands on Liam as they slowly walked toward the door. 

Liam couldn’t believe that he was going to be with Tristan again - that he didn’t have to wait any longer. _You’re worth the wait,_ he heard clearly in his mind and the memory stopped him in his tracks. Liam still held Tristan’s hand as he stopped and looked at him. “We can’t.” he said softly. 

Tristan didn’t realize Liam had stopped at first but Liam’s sure grip pulled him back. “Wait, what?” he said as his brain slowly caught up to what had been said. 

“I want to. I really, _really_ want to. But I don’t want to be the reason you break the rules,” Liam told him. “When we are together, and we are going to be together, I don’t want you to have any regrets about it. When I said you are worth waiting for, I meant it.”

“Are you really turning down sex right now?” Tristan’s question was serious but his tone of voice made clear he wasn’t upset. 

“I know. Crazy, right?” Liam replied, still not entirely sure he could go through with it. “You have no idea how much I want to go inside with you…”

“You have no idea how much I want you to go inside with me. How much I want to be inside of you,” Tristan said softly, the alcohol loosening his lips. 

Liam moaned regretfully then shook his head. “No fair. You’re not playing fair.” 

“I know,” Tristan admitted. “If you tell me stop I’ll stop.” 

“I don’t want you to stop. I just need you to wait,” Liam replied. “Five weeks.”

Tristan cupped Liam’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead and then took a step back. “I’ve been thinking about cancelling the final. That would knock a week off.” 

“Really? Can you do that?” Liam asked excitedly.

Tristan couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course I can. But I was just teasing.” 

“So mean,” Liam said as he gave Tristan a wry smile and rolled his eyes.

“That’s me. Meanest professor around,” Tristan smiled back. 

“And the sexiest,” Liam said.

“Doubtful,” Tristan laughed. “But good enough for you, right?”

“Just right for me.” Liam smiled then fidgeted with his shirt. “So, we’re good?” he added softly.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Tristan said. “Just try not to get up on any other guys in the hallway, okay?”

“Totally hug-free zone right here,” Liam replied as he gestured in front of himself. 

Tristan shook his head. “Whatever works.” 

“See you in class.” Liam stepped back with a wave. “And you may want to re-think that cancelling the final idea, I think you may be onto something there.” 

“Keep dreaming,” Tristan chuckled. 

“Oh, I will, professor. I definitely will,” Liam grinned before he turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner of the house.

“So will I,” Tristan said under his breath. He returned to the table and let himself have one last drink as he savored the memories of Liam in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late, after midnight, and LIam wasn’t able to sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of Tristan and what had happened last week. And what hadn’t happened. Liam had no idea how he had acquired the strength to turn down Tristan’s invitation to go inside his house. But he knew he wanted Tristan on Tristan’s terms. 

Liam sighed and rolled over in bed, reaching for his lamp on the bedside table then grabbing his phone. He knew it was late, but he was like a junkie who needed his fix.

_r u awake?_

Tristan was brushing his teeth when he heard his phone ding. It piqued his curiosity as it was quite late but he finished getting ready for bed before he checked his messages. 

_Not for much longer. Why?_

_glad i didn’t wake u. just here thinking bout u._

Tristan knew this was a bad idea but he also knew he couldn’t resist. He climbed under the covers and turned off the light, the glow of the phone bathing his face in blue light. 

_What kind of thoughts?_

Liam hesitated, but if he couldn’t be truthful now, when could he be? 

_is it bad that what u said last week, the claiming part, turned me on?_

Tristan groaned. He’d managed not to think about that night for the most part, embarassed by how he’d behaved, but he wasn’t surprised to find that Liam remembered every word. 

_Liam…._ he sent off, stopping himself before he wrote more. 

_that u want me 2, its not just me_

_I shouldn’t have kissed you. That wasn’t fair._

_don’t b sorry, i’m not_

Tristan couldn’t resist a tiny dig. _You were sorry enough to stop me._

_so not sorry_

_Second thoughts about saying no?_

_a few_ Liam answered honestly. _but i did it for us, no regrets_

 _It was the right choice._ Tristan agreed. _I’m glad one of us was strong enough to remember that._

 _any more thoughts on cancelling the final?_ Liam added the winking emoji behind his question.

 _Yeah that’s gonna be a no. As much as we’d benefit from that I have to keep everyone else in mind._ Tristan couldn’t help but smile, leave it to a college student to latch on to the mere mention of a cancelled test. 

_so when’s the date when we’re good 2 go?_

_I have to turn in grades on the Tuesday after finals._

_so tues nite or do i have 2 wait 2 wed?_

Tristan laughed. _Tuesday night. That should give you enough time to rest up after finals._

Liam huffed. He didn’t need any more rest. He needed Tristan. _this has been the longest semester of my short life_

 _Poor thing. Do you think you’ll make it?_ Tristan said, adding the emoji of a smile with it’s tongue stuck out. 

_i’ll make it_ Liam used the emoji with devil horns and a sly smile.

_Of course if you don’t pass then you have to repeat the class, right?_

_don’t even joke about that_ Liam typed with a groan.

_I mean if you waited this long…_

_seriously, u r so not funny right now_

_Seriously, you better turn in a stellar final essay._

_nothing but the best for my fave prof_

_Do I have competition?_

_none, no one even comes close_

_That’s good to know. After all this time I don’t want to be edged out right at the end._

_it’ll never happen_ Liam typed, pausing before he added. _i’m yours_

Tristan stared at his phone for a long moment, debating how to respond. _We’ve been together once. You’re ready to say that?”_

_i wouldn’t say it if i didn’t mean it. if you want me, i’m yours_

_And if it’s not as good as you remember?_ Tristan asked, pushing his luck. 

Liam bit his lip as he thought about how to respond. _it will be, but its not just that tho, is it?”_

 _I’m hoping not_ Tristan sent back after a long pause. 

_its not, u will see. i should say goodnight, early class tomorrow._

_Get some rest Don’t need to be falling asleep in class._

_u 2. sweet dreams_

_Sweet dreams._ Tristan set his phone on the nightstand and laid back against the pillows. He had a feeling his thoughts would keep him awake for quite some time. 

Liam clicked off the screen and put his phone away. He was tired and ready for the waiting to be over so he could show Tristan he was sincere in his feelings. He was both scared and excited at the possibilities, but either way, he was ready.

LT - LT - LT

Tristan checked the clock, not surprised to find himself alone in his classroom. It was the last class period before Thanksgiving break and he’d rewarded his students with an optional class day. He’d agreed to be there as usual if anyone wanted to come talk through their final papers but they weren’t required to be there. He’d come prepared in case there were no takers, a stack of papers from his other classes that needed to be graded were spread out in front of him. 

Liam entered the classroom and stopped dead in tracks when he saw that the only person in the room was Tristan. He looked at the time and he was late by three minutes. Liam shifted his books under his arms and pushed his glasses back up his nose as he approached the desk. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked Tristan with a smile. 

Tristan looked up, surprised to see Liam there. Looking extra cute in his glasses. Which was definitely not something he should be thinking about. “My guess is already on their way out of town for break.” 

“So… are you going to cancel?” Liam asked, silently hoping that Tristan was going to say no.

“No,” Tristan said. “I’m here for anyone who wants to stop by and chat.” 

Liam breaks into a giant smile. “Great. Can I just sit here?” He points to a nearby chair instead of the stationary desks behind him. 

“Sure,” Tristan said, stacking his papers back up. “If no one else comes there’s no point in cramming yourself into those silly desks.” 

“I really thought that there would be others taking advantage of this opportunity,” Liam said as he placed his books on the corner of Tristan’s desk and took a seat in the chair. 

“Their loss. Are you going home for break?” Tristan sat back in his chair and watched Liam get settled. 

“No. I’m going to use the time to finish everything and study for my finals,” Liam answered. 

“I appreciate the commitment to your schoolwork but no one should have to spend the holiday alone.” 

“It’s no big deal,” Liam shrugged. “The coffee shop’s closed on Thanksgiving, but I picked up some extra shifts for the weekend after.” He scooted his chair a bit closer so he could reach his books. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Nothing special. Cooking. Watching some football. Trying to avoid all the grading I have piled up.” Tristan smiled. “Spending it alone.” 

Liam looked at him, his eyes wide behind the lens of his glasses. “Damn,” he whispered. “I wish I didn’t know that.”

Tristan glanced at the door. “Why is that?”

LIam smiled. “Why do you think? You don’t think I’d like to spend Thanksgiving with you more than anything else in the world?”

“I know other professors that extend an invitation to their students who don’t have anywhere else to go. I’m not sure that’s a good idea for us though.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Liam said regretfully. He stared at Tristan as if he were trying to memorize his face. 

Tristan could feel Liam staring and he let it go on for a long moment before he spoke again. “So how’s your paper going?”

“Oh… good. I think,” Liam replied. “I feel good about it anyway.”

“Did you want to talk through any problem sections? Or did you just stop by to talk?” Tristan figured it might be the latter but he wanted to offer the same he would to any student. 

“I did want to ask about one thing…” Liam opened one of his books to a referenced he wanted to discuss with Tristan. He explained why he was hesitant to use it when it seemed so opposed to the general consensus. 

Tristan leaned over, running his finger across the lines of text as they debated the merits. Liam was smart and Tristan found himself once again wondering how he’d gotten so lucky to have run into him in the bar. 

“I mean, I don’t think I need it. As an opposing point. I wanted your opinion though.” Liam watched Tristan as he read over more of the reference. He studied him closely. He had the urge to touch him, brush his hair back, crawl into his lap and kiss him… “Um, sorry?” Liam sputtered when he realized that Tristan was talking to him. 

Tristan looked over, surprised that Liam had spaced out. “Do you have another source that gets you the same information? Or is this the only one you’ve found to support your line of inquiry?” 

“The only one I’ve found,” Liam replied before clearing his throat. He was so close he could smell the scent of Tristan’s shampoo. It was familiar and brought back familiar memories.

“Don’t give up searching, but if this really is the only thing you can find then you can address that in your paper. Just include a section on the singular nature of this source and what that might mean for its accuracy.” Tristan could feel how close Liam was, closer than was probably called for. 

“Okay. I’ll do that,” Liam nodded. He smiled at Tristan but made no attempt to move away. 

“Other than that are things going along nicely? Only two weeks left after we come back from break.” 

“Yeah. Everything’s good. Well, you know, not _everything_ , but it will be soon,” Liam replied. 

“Only two weeks left after we come back from break,” Tristan repeated with a smile. 

Liam grinned. “Two weeks. I can’t wait.”

“Lots of work to be done between now and then,” Tristan said, tapping Liam’s paper. 

“I know, I know,” Liam nods. “Have faith, Professor. I’ll get it done.”

“I never said I didn’t have faith in you,” Tristan said quietly. “I know you are tenacious.” 

Liam looked at Tristan and started to say something then changed his mind. He closed his book, the knuckles of his fingers turning white as he held onto it. “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“Same,” Tristan whispered. “Now get out of here and go enjoy your break. You’ve earned it,” he said in his normal tone. 

“Thanks. I hope you have a good break, too. See you next Tuesday,” Liam said as he picked up his books.

Tristan nodded. “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Liam echoed as he left. 

Tristan watched him go, unable to resist checking out Liam’s ass as he walked away. “Almost there now,” he muttered to himself, pulling his stack of grading back over to the center of the desk. 

LT - LT - LT

Tristan poured himself a drink, a well deserved reward after finishing the last of the dishes. The kitchen was sparkling and he’d managed to only trip once over the stupid raised outlet in the middle of the floor. He’d love to know who thought that was a good idea. 

He stretched out in his favorite chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman. Thanksgiving alone wasn’t all bad, he’d cooked only his favorite traditional food and hadn’t had to worry about making small talk with relatives he only saw once a year. 

There was, however, someone he did want to make small talk with. 

Liam reached for his phone, expecting it to be one of his parents calling again. He saw Tristan’s name and pressed the button quickly. His smile was evident in his tone as he answered. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Tristan said, hearing Liam’s smile through the phone. “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving to you. Are you stuffed with turkey?” Liam laughed softly as he sat in the corner of the couch. 

“I am,” Tristan chuckled. “Hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” 

“You didn’t. I was just taking a break from studying. I got a lot done today,” Liam replied.

“It’s a holiday, you shouldn’t be doing homework,” Tristan teased. 

“I’m getting caught up since I’m working this weekend,” Liam told him. “And have I mentioned how ready I am for this semester to be over?” 

“Maybe once or twice. Don’t be wishing your life away though, you’ll regret it when you are older.” 

“It feels like my life has been on hold this semester. I’m ready for it to start again,” Liam said. He left the “with you” off the end of his comment.

Tristan took a sip of his drink. “Did most of your friends graduate last spring?”

“Most of them. But I have some friends who are juniors and seniors this year.”

It dawned on Tristan that in all of their anticipation for the end of the semester he’d never actually thought about the fact that Liam would be graduating. “So assuming you pass my class and graduate in December, what’s next for you?” he asked, fearful about what the answer might be. 

“Assuming?” Liam said. “If I don’t, my mom and dad are going to come down from Monroe and murder me. That’s what’s next.”

“Well no pressure there,” Tristan said, the joke breaking some of the tension he felt. 

“This extra semester has already screwed with my plans. But all things considered, I’m glad I had to stick around,” Liam told him.

Tristan winced at the beginning of Liam’s answer and he couldn’t help but wonder what Liam was giving up. “What kind of plans did you have?”

“Grad school. Seems like the next logical step for me. And who doesn’t want to be up to their eyeballs in student loans, am I right?” Liam laughed. 

“Tell me about it,” Tristan sighed. “What types of programs were you thinking about?”

“English,” Liam replied. “Unless you don’t think I have a chance at it?” 

“I meant more specifically,” Tristan laughed. “And yes you have a shot at it.” 

“Well, you know Loyola doesn’t have a program. Which used to bother me. Now, not so much,” Liam teased. “So I was thinking of going next door. To Tulane.”

Tristan hadn’t realized he was gripping the arm of his chair until Liam answered and he found himself relaxing. “I don’t know much about the program but I can ask around. Have you started looking at funding sources? Assistantships?” He paused and realized he was being overwhelming. “Sorry, I’ll take my professor hat off now.” 

“It’s okay. I like it,” Liam said softly. “I like you looking out for me. And I have looked into it. This extra semester has really given me the time to sort it all out. It’s expensive, but I think it’s what I need.”

“And this has nothing to do with me?....Us?” Tristan asked, reaching over for his drink. 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“Would you be looking at programs at other schools if we hadn’t met?”

“I did look at other programs. Are you worried about my choice is only because of you?” 

“Not exactly. I just don’t want you limiting yourself. You have a lot of potential.” 

“That’s why I want the best program. I could go to LSU or Texas, but Tulane is more respected.” Liam sighed. “I’m not trying to stay here for you. But I was looking at it like a good thing. Was I wrong?”

“No,” Tristan said, smiling softly. “You aren’t wrong.” 

“Good. I know I flirt too much, but I didn’t think I’d reached stalker status,” Liam joked.

“Not a stalker. However I’m surprised I haven’t been called upon to write a letter of recommendation for your application.” 

Liam bit his lip. “I didn’t…” he murmured, unsure how to respond. “I didn’t know if it would be okay to ask for that,” he said.

“It’s probably not totally appropriate but what the admissions committee doesn’t know won’t hurt them, right?” Tristan didn’t want to admit that he’d do just about anything if it meant Liam was going to stick around. 

“That would be incredible if you would. If you’re sure… I don’t want to take advantage of the situation. I mean…” Liam stopped and took a breath. “You and me. It means a lot to me. I don’t want to screw it up. You know that, right?”

“I know. You know too, right?” Tristan left the rest unsaid, hoping Liam knew what he meant. 

“Yeah, I know, too,” Liam replied softly. 

“I should let you go. I didn’t mean to monopolize your evening,” Tristan said, knowing they needed to go or more would be said than should be. 

“Thanks for calling me. Made my day,” Liam said. 

“Any time,” Tristan said, and then he couldn’t help but ask. “Do you have the days counted out?”

“Maybe,” Liam laughed.

“Is that a yes?” Tristan teased. 

“Yes. 19. 19 very long, very slow days.” 

“Days filled with final projects and papers. Lots of midnight oil.” 

“I’m taking my vitamins and getting my rest,” Liam assured him. 

“You’ll need it,” Tristan whispered. 

“Ohhh,” Liam moaned. “You’re killing me. I’m like a powder keg here.” 

“On that note,” Tristan laughed wickedly. “I should go. Enjoy the rest of your break.” 

“You, too,” Liam replied before dropping his head back on the couch cushion behind him. He had serious doubts that his sanity was going to survive another 19 days.

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Liam re-read the questions and answers on the test. He was finished, having answered all the questions, but he wanted to double check and triple check to make sure his responses were the best he could write. 

He paused and looked up at the front of the classroom where Tristan was sitting at the desk. He was looking down, reading over something, so Liam continued to stare for a moment as he tried to center himself once again. The paper in front of him on the desk was it. The final. His class with Tristan as his professor was soon to be over and there was not going to be anything to prevent them from being together any longer. 

Tristan was busy grading the exams from his earlier class, making good use of his time while his students worked. He had a good incentive to get everything done as soon as possible. Glancing up to check the room he noticed Liam staring and couldn’t help but smile. 

When Tristan caught him staring, Liam returned his smile, lingering in it for only a moment longer before he looked back down at his exam. He read over everything one last time and made one small addition then put down his pen. He was finished. 

Liam slid out of his seat and grabbed his backpack before making his way to the front with his exam in hand. He walked toward the desk where Tristan was sitting and smiled at him again as he handed him the test. 

“Have a good break,” Tristan said quietly, the same greeting he’d given to every student that had finished. Only in this case he had a much more intimate knowledge of just how good Liam’s break had the potential to be. 

“Thanks, professor. I hope you have a good break, too,” Liam replied, still smiling as he shifted the weight of his backpack over his shoulder. 

Tristan pushed his notepad forward just a touch, making sure he drew Liam’s attention to what was written there. “I will.” 

Liam read the note that Tristan had written on his pad. _Text me later._ He looked at Tristan and gave him a slight nod of his head to let him know he read it. His smile widened a bit then he turned to go. Tristan’s exam was his last test of the semester and his last as an undergraduate. He was finished and would soon be a college graduate. That alone should be sufficient for Liam to have the feeling he was walking on air, but in reality, it was the thought that he would finally get to be with Tristan again. 

Tristan watched Liam go and then quickly scribbled over the note to erase the evidence. He looked back down at the exam in front of him but his mind was on the boy that would soon be in his bed, not the work he had left to do. 

LT - LT - LT

Liam was tired after studying for finals and burning the midnight oil so he indulged in a late afternoon nap when he made it home from his last final. He dropped his bookbag by the door of his bedroom and fell into the bed, face forward and arms spread eagle. He sighed into his pillow, relieved to have made it through the gauntlet of his final classes and tests. 

When he finally awoke hours later, he drowsily remembered that he was supposed to text Tristan. Liam reached for his phone and typed out his message. 

_is it really over? not dreaming, am i?_

Tristan checked his phone and smiled at Liam’s message. 

_It’s over. For you at least. My work is just beginning._

_sorry :( wish i could help_

_You give me good motivation to get things done. Speaking of that, should we make some plans?_

_YES! :) when do u hand in ur last final?_

_Grades are due by noon on Tuesday._ Tristan waited, knowing Liam would probably have some comment about having to wait that long. 

_so 12:01? ;b_

_LOL_

_what time can i come over?_ Liam was suddenly nervous as he typed the question.

 _Give me a couple hours to get home and get ready. I’m guessing you just got done taking a nap after surviving on caffeine and adrenaline all week, right? The next few days are the professor version of what students go through finals week. Plus I want to run to the grocery store so we don’t have to go back out._

_i’m pulling extra shifts at the coffee shop to keep myself productive. just tell me the time to be there and i’ll be there._

_How does 4 sound? Can you hold out that long?_

_i’ll do my best. want me to bring anything?_

_Just yourself. Well rested,_ Tristan typed, adding a smile emoji. 

_as long as i don’t stay that way._

_You don’t plan to spend a lot of time in bed while you are here?_

_i do but not resting_ Liam added the devil horns emoji.

 _I’ll try and keep you entertained,_ Tristan promised. 

_ditto_

_And now I need to get back to grading. It was good to see you today._

_it was good 2 c u 2. i’ll let u get back 2 it. can’t wait til next Tues_

_Get lots of work done and get lots of sleep. See you Tuesday._

_u 2! bye!_ LIam sighed and laid his phone on the bedside table. Tuesday seemed like a long way away.

Tristan put away his phone and stretched his arms up over his head. The stack of papers in front of him loomed large, but at least there was a light at the end of the tunnel. 

LT - LT - LT

Tristan hit the submit button one last time and smiled triumphantly. The last of his grades were turned in, the semester was officially over. The idea of semester break was normally enough to give him a euphoric feeling this time of year but this year in particular he had even more to look forward to. 

He glanced over at the list he’d made of things to get done before Liam arrived. The list made mostly so his brain would stop obsessing over things not so much out of concern that he’d forget something. Luckily he’d finished his grades with a few hours to spare so he’d have no trouble getting things done. 

LT - LT - LT

Liam paused on the sidewalk in front of Tristan’s house. This was the moment he’d been waiting months for and it had finally arrived. He stared at Tristan’s front door and took a deep breath. Liam was nervous. 

He’d spent the last few days in a busy haze of activity. Liam worked extra shifts at the coffee shop so he could take a couple days off to be with Tristan. He’d cleaned his apartment while his roommate who had finished his classes and went home for the holidays was gone and out of his way. Before going to Tristan’s, Liam had showered and brushed his teeth, twice. He had packed a few extra clothes in his backpack, just in case. Condoms and lube, too, just in case. Now he stood looking at the door, almost too nervous to walk up to it and knock on it. 

The doubts and “what-ifs” crept into his thoughts again. What if it wasn’t as good as he remembered? What if Tristan was sorry he’d wasted his time waiting for a college kid? 

Liam pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. What if it was amazing and he was wasting time thinking about all of this? He straightened his back, walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. 

Tristan’s pacing was interrupted by the doorbell and he jumped about three feet. “On edge?” he muttered to himself as he went to answer the door. 

Liam smiled when Tristan opened his door. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Tristan said back. He’d imagined this moment for months but now that it was here he didn’t know what to do. 

Liam waited for a moment, but when nothing happened, he asked, “Can I come in?” 

That startled Tristan out of his trance. “Of course! Sorry,” he said, stepping aside. “It just doesn’t seem quite real, you know?”

Moving inside, Liam waited for Tristan to close the door before he moved closer. “I know. I thought today would never get here.”

“Let me take your bag,” Tristan said, holding out his hand. He was pleased to see Liam had one, as he hoped that meant Liam planned to stay. 

Liam handed over his bookbag, his hand brushing Tristan’s in the exchange. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought a few things. You know, just in case.”

“I’m glad you did. I planned for you to stay.” Tristan took the bag and carried it into the bedroom, hoping Liam would follow.

Liam did follow Tristan, but lingered near the doorway of his bedroom. He remembered the room from their first night together. That night seemed so long ago, but then it also felt like it had just happened. 

Tristan laid Liam’s bag on the chair in the corner and then turned to find him framed in the doorway. “No leaving notes in the morning, okay?” he smiled as he closed the distance between them. 

Smiling as he looked up at Tristan, Liam replied. “No worries. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Tristan reached for him and as soon as they touched Tristan’s anxiety drained away. 

Liam went easily into Tristan’s embrace. Finally, he was allowed to touch him and be with him. The wait was really over. 

Tristan bent his head and kissed Liam, his hands pulling them tightly together. This time there was no guilt and it felt good. 

Pressing against Tristan’s body, Liam stretched on his tiptoes to deepen their kiss. He was trembling with excitement and the anticipation of being with Tristan as a lover again.

Working his hands under Liam’s shirt, Tristan pushed the fabric up until they had to break their kiss while he dragged it over Liam’s head. He fell right back into the kiss as he tossed the shirt aside. 

Liam tugged Tristan’s shirt at his waist, eager to have him undressed. He murmured against Tristan’s lips as his fingers worked on the buttons.

Tristan could tell Liam was saying something but he couldn’t make out the words. “Say that again,” he said as he came up for air, taking advantage of the inch of separation to wiggle out of his shirt. 

“Need to feel you,” Liam repeated with dreamy grin as he ran his hands over Tristan’s bare skin. 

Tristan couldn’t help but smile back. “Better now?” he asked as he turned his attention to getting Liam out of his pants. 

“Mmhmm.” Liam nodded as he continued to explore. “You’re not going to stop me this time, are you?” 

“I’ll be quite offended if you do,” Tristan said, shoving Liam’s pants down around his hips. “I don’t plan on stopping until we are both so exhausted we can’t move.” 

Liam moaned at the thought as he kicked off his shoes so he could finish taking off his pants. He slipped off his socks then turned his attention back to getting his lover undressed. 

Tristan took advantage of Liam’s preoccupation with his clothes and took a long moment just to look at him. He’d spent so much time imaging but the real thing was every bit as good. 

Unzipping Tristan’s pants, Liam tilted his head up for another kiss. He smiled, his eyes sparkling, as he pushed at Tristan’s clothes.

Tristan indulged Liam’s silent request, capturing his lips in another kiss. He brushed the back of his hand along the bulge in Liam’s underwear, smiling into this kiss when Liam reacted. 

Liam inhaled, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Tristan’s pants as he tried to steady himself. They had waited so long for this moment; he didn’t want to come in his pants like a virgin.

“You’re so hard,” Tristan murmured, his words meant to be a compliment.

“Because I want you,” Liam whispered before he kissed Tristan again. 

“I want you too,” Tristan promised, stroking Liam’s length with more intention. 

Liam whimpered leaning into Tristan. “I.. I’m a little keyed up,” he warned, not wanting to break the mood by coming too soon.

“Let me take care of you,” Tristan murmured, slowly walking them toward the bed. He could feel the tension in Liam’s frame and he knew the best way to make him relax. 

When they reached the bed, Liam sat on the edge of it, looking up at Tristan. He wanted to do so many things with him.. Liam wanted to do everything with him and he was certain that his feelings shown in the way he looked at Tristan.

“When you look at me like that it makes me want to do wicked things to you,” Tristan said, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside. 

“Yes, please,” Liam replied with a smile as he reached for Tristan again. “And then I can return the favor.”

“We will have plenty of time for all the wicked things,” Tristan promised. “Now lay back,” he said, reaching over and grabbing the lube from where he’d stocked the nightstand. 

Liam moved back from where he was sitting then laid on his back. The muscles in his belly quivered with anticipation and he took another deep breath to help steady himself. 

Tristan knelt on the bed and slowly pulled down Liam’s underwear. He leaned down and kissed the head of his cock as it came free, relishing Liam’s soft moan. Moving up between Liam’s thighs he sat back on his heels and pulled Liam’s hips up into his lap. 

Liam released a shaky breath, biting his lip to stifle another moan as Tristan handled him and placed him where he wanted him to be. He had never been so turned on like this in his life. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Tristan said, pouring some lube into his hand and letting it warm up. 

“So do you,” Liam replied softly. 

Tristan circled his fingers around Liam’s cock and started to lightly stroke. “Did you think about this moment as much as I did?” 

“Oh god yes,” Liam moaned as Tristan touched him. “Dreamed about it.” 

“Did you do this to yourself when you dreamed about it?” Tristan asked, tightening his grip as he continued to stroke. 

“Yeah,” Liam replied breathlessly, arching his back as Tristan worked his cock.

“Tell me how you like to be touched,” Tristan said, mesmerized by Liam’s face.

“Like you’re touching me now Slow. Firm,” Liam answered. 

Tristan nodded. “I want to study you. Learn everything about you,” he said, doing just as Liam instructed and keeping a slow firm pace. 

“You do?” Liam asked with another moan. Tristan’s words exciting him as much as what his hands were doing. 

“I do. I want to learn about every inch of your body,” Tristan said, giving Liam’s cock a little squeeze. “Every thought in your head. Every sound that you make.” 

“Tristan…” Liam rasped his lover’s name. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s what I want,” Tristan said, rubbing his thumb over the head of Liam’s cock at the top of each stroke. “I want to watch you fall apart for me.” 

Liam stared at Tristan, immersed in his words and the way he was looking at him. It was all too good and too much and he wasn’t able to delay it any longer. Liam came, moaning Tristan’s name.

Tristan tried to memorize the way Liam looked at that moment, something he’d looked forward to for so long. He kept his hand on his lover’s cock as Liam trembled beneath him, easing him through his climax. 

Reaching for Tristan’s arm, Liam held onto him. “Kiss me. Please,” he asked, breathless from his orgasm.

Falling forward, Tristan covered Liam’s body with his own and sank into the kiss. It wasn’t as urgent as before, this time it was lazy and sweet. 

Liam tangled his fingers in Tristan’s hair as they kissed. “You feel so good,” he murmured. 

“So do you,” Tristan said, unable to keep his hips from rocking slowly against Liam’s body. “You looked so hot when you came.” 

“Now I want to see you come,” Liam told him.

“Oh that’s the plan. I’m going to fuck you until we both come,” Tristan said, his voice full of promise. 

“Keep talking like that and I might come again just listening to you,” Liam said with lazy grin. 

“As fun as that sounds, let’s save that for another day,” Tristan said, nipping at Liam’s bottom lip.   
“Yeah, another day. Right now I need to feel you inside me,” Liam said between kisses. 

“And I need to be inside you,” Tristan agreed, reaching for the lube. He dragged himself back to his knees and ran his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs as he pushed them up and back. 

Relaxed and sated from his orgasm, Liam let Tristan guide him, moving easily with his direction. 

Tristan added more lube to his fingers and then slid them down the length of Liam’s cock and over his balls before brushing lightly over his hole. He repeated the entire path again, this time pressing gently at Liam’s entrance. 

Liam exhaled a low moan of pleasure as Tristan touched him, preparing him for more. 

Tristan traced his path once more. “Is this what you want?” he teased as one finger slipped through the ring of muscle. 

“Yes. I want you,” Liam replied. 

Sliding first one finger and then a second in and out, Tristan gently worked Liam open. He didn’t rush, knowing Liam needed time to recover, but he also had his own pressing needs that couldn’t be denied much longer. 

“Please…” Liam said as he reached for Tristan. “I’m ready.”

Tristan didn’t have to be told twice. He wiped his hand off and rolled on a condom, leaning down to give Liam a quick kiss before he knelt back up and crowded up between Liam’s thighs. 

Liam held onto Tristan as he slowly pushed inside him. He’d waited so long to be with Tristan like this again and it was finally happening.

“You’re so tight,” Tristan groaned as he inched forward. 

“Yeah… just go slow at first,” Liam replied as he hooked his legs over Tristan’s hips. 

“Tell me if it is too much,” Tristan said as he started to move. 

“You feel good,” Liam told him. “I’m so glad I get to feel you again.”

It felt good to hear Liam say that. As much as he’d tried not to think about it a part of him had been worried that it wouldn’t be as electric this time around. “I’m glad you decided to wait for me.” 

Liam moaned and arched beneath Tristan when his cock dragged over a sensitive spot inside him. “Best decision ever,” he rasped. 

Tristan smiled and repeated the exact shift of his hips, needing to see that pleasure on Liam’s face again. 

Grabbing Tristan’s arm, Liam held on as he jerked and trembled from his lover’s perfect aim. He whimpered and moaned with each thrust of Tristan’s hips and his cock began to fill from the stimulation.

“You’re so responsive,” Tristan murmured, bracing his hands on the bed so he could thrust harder. 

“It’s you. You’re making me feel like this,” Liam whispered. 

Tristan balanced on one hand long enough to guide Liam’s hand to his own cock. “I’m not going to last, I’ve waited too long for this,” he confessed, wanting them both to reach the edge together. 

Liam stroked himself as he stared up at Tristan’s face and the pleasure there. He wanted to see Tristan come, to know that he was as far gone as he was. 

Focusing on holding back as long as he could, Tristan drove forward over and over, Liam’s name on his lips as he moved relentlessly. 

Stroking faster, Liam closed his eyes, his head jerking back as he came for the second time that night. 

The sight of Liam coming beneath him was too much for Tristan to take. With a shout he followed Liam over, his body emptying into the barrier between them. 

Breathless and still trembling from his climax, Liam reached for Tristan, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Tristan fell into the kiss, worrying for a moment that he was too heavy to lay on top of Liam, but the intensity of the kiss washed those worried away. 

Liam pulled back enough to look into Tristan’s eyes. “Absolutely worth the wait,” he said with a smile. 

“And we’re not done yet,” Tristan grinned. “Not even close.” He rolled off to the side and disposed of the condom and then stretched out next to Liam. 

“So you’re not going to kick me out of bed now?” Liam joked as he rolled on his side next to Tristan.

Tristan reached out and touched Liam’s cheek. “Not unless you want to leave,” he said, hoping that wasn’t the case. 

“I definitely do not want to leave,” Liam assured him. “I just got you back.”

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Tristan said softly. 

“Thanks for waiting for me. And putting up with me in the meantime.” Liam ran his hand over Tristan’s arm. 

“You are a ruthless flirt,” Tristan smiled. “Will you still flirt with me now that I’m not forbidden fruit?” 

“Every chance I get,” Liam grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. 

“Good to know it’s an inherent trait and not just something you did to irritate me,” Tristan murmured into the kiss. 

“You liked it. I could tell.” Liam laughed softly. “And you’re adorable when you’re exasperated so that was no incentive to stop.”

“You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you,” Tristan chuckled. 

“Nothing you can’t handle.” Liam traced Tristan’s smile with his finger. “But I’ll behave, if you really want me to.” 

“Oh I think I’ll enjoy punishing you when you misbehave,” Tristan teased. 

Liam bit his lip as he looked at Tristan. “Are you going to spank me, professor?” 

Tristan leaned in and kissed that lip. “Might take my ruler to you.” 

“Again. No incentive to stop,” Liam replied with a sly smile.

“At this rate, I'm never going to let you leave my bed.” Tristan couldn’t remember the last time he felt this content. 

Those words were music to Liam’s ears. He snuggled closer, his enormous smile hidden against Tristan’s chest. 

“There’s lasagna keeping warm in the oven for dinner,” Tristan murmured against the top of Liam’s head before planting a kiss there. “Get our strength back for later.” 

Liam tilted his head up, his eyes wide. “Really? Lasagna is my favorite food of all time. Did you know that?” 

“Though it’s tempting to lie and say I knew, I really didn’t. It was just something that could be in the oven for a long time and then we’d have leftovers. I was trying to be prepared.” 

“You’re like… the perfect man,” Liam said softly. “And you’re all mine.” 

Tristan smiled. “I like the sound of that.” 

LT - LT - LT

Tristan stirred the next morning, frowning as sunlight streamed through the curtains. The frown shifted along with the body next to him and he realized why it was so much later than normal. Someone had worn him out the night before. 

Liam rolled over and stretched lazily. A sleepy, but very satisfied grin graced his face as he opened his eyes to look at Tristan. “Good morning,” he chirped.

“Very good,” Tristan smiled back. “You’re still here this time.”

Liam chuckled softly. “You weren’t really worried that I wouldn’t be,” he said as he snuggled closer to Tristan. 

“Maybe just a little,” Tristan said, reaching out and touching Liam’s nose. 

“You are not getting rid of me so easily this time,” Liam tilted his head to kiss Tristan’s finger. “I prefer to hang around, if you don’t mind.”

“I have nothing but time,” Tristan promised, pushing his finger against Liam’s lips. “I hope you woke up this morning with no regrets.” 

Liam kissed Tristan’s finger again. “Not a single one.”

“Good. No work today I hope, since you are still here?”

“No work for four days,” Liam replied with a grin. “You know. Just in case.”

“Four days. That’s...ambitious,” Tristan laughed. “Are we up for that?”

Liam slid his hand between them and ran his fingers down Tristan’s belly. “I think we are.”

“You are rather irresistible,” Tristan said, his voice softer as he stared into Liam’s eyes. 

“We’ve done enough resisting,” Liam whispered before he claimed Tristan’s mouth with an intense kiss.

Tristan rolled onto his back, bringing Liam as he moved. He slid his freed hands up Liam’s back as they kissed, finding his skin still warm from the bed. 

Liam straddled Tristan’s body, bearing his weight on his knees. He framed Tristan’s face gently with his hands as he continued to kiss his lover. 

“Do you like being on top like this?” Tristan asked, sliding his hands down to cup Liam’s ass. There were so many things he had to learn about Liam and he looked forward to finding them all out. 

“As long as you’re the one under me,” Liam smiled. He slid his fingers into Tristan’s hair. “It’s so damn good just to be able to touch you.”

“So I shouldn’t expect you to get more than an arm’s length away for awhile?” Tristan asked, pushing up into another kiss. 

“That sounds about right,” Liam murmured between kisses. “But you’re okay with that…” He slid his body against Tristan’s and smiled. “Right?”

Tristan groaned with pleasure as Liam ground against him. “I am. I definitely am.” 

“Do you want to fuck again or do you want me to suck you?” Liam asked. He grinned again. “I’m like the proverbial kid in a candy story. So many options, all desirable.”

“You really expect me to be able to choose?” Tristan squeezed his handful of round flesh before playfully smacking Liam’s ass. 

“Let me suck you until you’re good and hard then let me ride you,” Liam said breathlessly as he began to move down Tristan’s body before hearing his response.

“That’s pretty impossible to say no to,” Tristan managed to get out before Liam took his breath away. 

Liam kissed and nuzzled Tristan’s groin, breathing in his lover’s heady scent. He brushed his lips over Tristan’s balls while he wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock. Liam stroked him firmly then took Tristan’s erection into his mouth. 

Tristan couldn’t take his eyes off Liam. While his touch and his lips certainly felt good, the expression of desire on Liam’s face took things to an entirely different level...a level Tristan wasn’t used to at all. 

Lifting his gaze to meet Tristan’s, Liam held it as he continued to suck him. The simple act increased the intimacy between them as Liam took pleasure in making Tristan feel good. 

Tristan held Liam’s gaze even as the urge to close his eyes and enjoy the building sensations pressed on him. The connection sizzled between them, ramping everything up. 

Liam pulled off, his pink lips making a soft pop sound. “You feel good in my mouth,” he rasped.

Tristan reached out and ran his thumb along Liam’s lower lip. “Your mouth feels amazing.” 

Sucking Tristan’s thumb into his mouth, Liam smiled as he teased it with his tongue. He released it with another soft pop. “Let me know when you’re ready,” Liam said before he swallowed Tristan’s cock again. 

Threading his fingers into Liam’s hair, Tristan let his hand just rest on the other man’s head. Liam didn’t need guidance though, he was an expert at reading Tristan’s body language. 

Liam relaxed his throat, taking Tristan as deep as he could. He was so turned on; he loved being able to give Tristan as much pleasure as possible.

Tristan murmured words of appreciation and pleasure, the space around them narrowing to just the two of them and the connection between them. Liam’s talent and enthusiasm meant he wouldn’t last much longer but he was determined to draw it out as long as he could. 

Moaning around his mouthful, Liam was glad to finally be with his lover this way and he was taking every opportunity to show Tristan how he felt. 

“You’re good at this,” Tristan praised, his voice strained from the effort it took to hold back. 

Liam slowly dragged his lips down Tristan’s length then teased the head of his cock with his tongue. He looked up at Tristan again, his eyes dark with lust and pleasure. 

The look in Liam’s eyes broke the last bit of restraint Tristan had. “I’m there,” he gasped out. 

Swallowing Tristan’s cock again, Liam squeezed his hip with his hand to let him know he wanted him to come. 

Tristan’s fingers tightened against Liam’s head as he let go, moaning as his body shuddered and released.  
Liam’s throat rippled as he took everything that Tristan gave him. When he finally released him, Liam’s lips were red and swollen as he smiled at Tristan.

Tristan’s entire body felt liquid and warm and it took a lot of effort to pull Liam up close enough to kiss him. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he murmured. 

Liam chuckled softly as he squirmed closer. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.” 

“It was absolutely meant as one,” Tristan said, running his hands up and down Liam’s back. “I was supposed to stop in time to let you ride me but all chance of that went out the window once you got going. Selfish of me I know, but a testament to your power over me.” 

“I’ll let you make it up to me later,” Liam promised as he laid his head on Tristan’s shoulder. “I’m glad I excite you.”

“Hopefully that feeling is mutual,” Tristan said, kissing the top of Liam’s head. 

Liam’s hand slid up to Tristan’s chest and rested over his heart. “It is. I kept thinking of us being together. Couldn’t wait for it to finally happen.”

Tristan couldn’t help but worry that Liam might not feel that way after the initial excitement had worn off but he forced himself to push that thought away. “Well it did,” Tristan smiled. “Several times now,” he laughed. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Liam tilted his head so he could see Tristan’s face. “Are you keeping count?” 

“I teach English, not Math,” Tristan teased. 

“Good point,” Liam laughed. 

“Let’s get showered and have some breakfast. I have a feeling I’m going to need all the energy I can for the next few days.” 

“So you don’t mind if I hang around then?” Liam asked as they both sat up in bed. 

Tristan paused, worried that he’d overstepped “You said you didn’t have to work the next few days…” 

“I don’t. But I didn’t want to presume,” Liam said.

Tristan pulled back the blankets. “You are welcome to stay. But if you need some alone time I understand. I don’t want to monopolize all of your time.” 

“I don’t need alone time,” Liam said quickly. “I need Tristan time.”

Tristan leaned over and gave Liam a quick kiss. “And I need some naked Liam in the shower time,” he grinned. 

Liam nodded and slipped off the bed, catching up to Tristan as he went into the bathroom. “Wait for me!” he said playfully.

“Just getting the water started. Unless you need a cold shower,” Tristan laughed. He grabbed extra towels from the cabinet and laid them out while he waited for the water to warm up. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough cold showers this past four months,” Liam replied. 

“At least we had a warm fall,” Tristan teased. He stuck his hand in the water and was satisfied with the temperature. “Careful you don’t catch your toe on the ledge getting in.” 

Liam heeded his lover’s advice and took a careful step into the shower. The warm water felt glorious and Liam moaned from the sensation.

Tristan stepped in behind him and slid the glass door shut behind them. “Good?” he asked, realizing he’d just set the water to his own liking, he hadn’t asked what Liam preferred. 

“Perfect,” Liam replied as he ran his hands through his wet hair. 

Tristan grabbed the soap and lathered up his hand. Once they were nice and foamy he nudged Liam around so he could start washing his back. 

“Mmmm… I like this,” Liam said as Tristan ran his soapy hands over his skin. 

“Better than your average morning shower?” Tristan continued to cover every inch of Liam’s skin, working across his shoulders and down his arms. 

“Oh yeah. So much better…” Liam replied with a contented sigh. 

Rather than have Liam turn around, Tristan pressed up against his back and let his soapy hands run across Liam’s chest. “If you had this kind of shower every day it would make getting up in the morning easier.” 

Liam leaned back against Tristan, smiling as his hands left soapy trails across his skin. “I would need incentive to get out of bed,” he said. “A lot of incentive if I’m in bed with you.”

“Can’t spend the whole day in bed,” Tristan pointed out, his hands dipping just low enough on Liam’s belly to make things interesting.   
“You’re right. The shower seems to be just as much fun as the bed,” Liam replied with a grin. 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t take care of you now did you?” Tristan let his slick fingers ghost over Liam’s length. “I’m not that kind of man.” 

Liam bit his lip, holding back a moan. “I know you’ll take care of me,” he said.

Tristan closed his hand around Liam’s cock and slowly started to stroke. “I’ll always take care of you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against the wet skin at the back of Liam’s neck. 

“Tristan…” Liam breathed his lover’s name as he angled his head to give Tristan full access to his neck. 

Taking full advantage of the tilt of Liam’s head, Tristan kissed and nipped at the soft skin. He stroked harder and faster as Liam started to moan. 

Liam extended his arm, his hand splayed against the tile for support as his knees felt weak. “Tristan,” he rasped again before he jerked from the force of his orgasm. 

Tristan slid his free arm around Liam’s waist, holding him steady. He slowed his hand gradually, not pulling away until Liam whimpered softly. “That was beautiful,” he said, just loud enough to be heard over the rush of the water. 

Liam slowly turned in Tristan’s embrace, sliding his hands around his waist as he leaned against him for support. “That felt beautiful,” he murmured against Tristan’s chest.

“Hopefully it makes up for me delaying what you promised earlier for a bit. We will definitely get back to that though,” Tristan promised. 

“Looking forward to it,” Liam grinned as he tilted his head back to see Tristan’s face. 

“Good,” Tristan smiled back as he reached for the shampoo bottle. “Let me wash your hair and then we can go have breakfast.” 

“All right,” Liam replied happily. He’d never had anyone wash his hair. He’d showered with a guy before, but all he could say about that was that the guy had blocked the water. Tristan was way more considerate than any of his previous lovers.

Tristan lathered up Liam’s hair, using his fingers to massage his scalp. He worked his fingers slowly from back to front and then side to side until he’d covered every inch. Liam’s eyes had closed and he looked blissfully relaxed. “Tip back now,” Tristan murmured, maneuvering Liam under the water to rinse. 

Liam made a soft humming sound as Tristan rinsed his hair. He opened his eyes and grinned at Tristan. “That was amazing.”

“I’m starting to think you are just easy to please,” Tristan chuckled. “Now go get dried off while I finish up,” he said, giving Liam a playful smack on his backside. 

“I have standards. Really high standards,” Liam said as he demonstrated by raising his hand in the air. “You just happen to meet them all,” he added with a chuckle.

“If you say so,” Tristan laughed, helping steady Liam as he stepped out onto the bathmat. 

“I say so.” Liam nodded, still smiling as he began to dry off with a large fluffy towel. 

Tristan made quick work of his own shower, keeping an eye on Liam as he made a show of drying off. “Did you bring a change of clothes?” he asked once he’d shut off the taps. 

“I did,” Liam nodded. “Unless you’d rather me stay naked…” 

Tristan pretended to think about it. “Maybe later,” he laughed. “I’d be too distracted to eat breakfast if you stay naked.” 

Liam laughed as he hung his towel on the bar before heading back into the bedroom to find his bag and the clothes he’d brought with him. He pulled out a comfy pair of sweatpants and soft, oversized tee shirt and put them on. Liam looked in the mirror hanging over the dresser and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out a bit. He smelled the scent of Tristan’s shampoo and he liked the thought of smelling like his lover. 

Tristan put on similar clothes and headed into the kitchen. He dug out a filter and got the coffee pot started. “Not as good as what you make I’m sure,” he said over his shoulder, feeling Liam watching him. 

“I’d like to take all the credit, but the equipment we have at the shop helps.” Liam moved closer. “How can I help?” 

“You can make the hard decisions. Pancakes or french toast?” Tristan opened the fridge, starting to gather things he’d need either way. 

“French toast,” Liam replied with a smile. 

“I like a man who can make a quick decision. There’s a loaf of bread over there, cut us some thick slices,” Tristan said, gesturing toward the counter. “Knife is in the drawer by the sink.” Tristan had no idea how well Liam could handle himself in a kitchen but he figured he might as well find out. 

Liam opened the drawer and selected the serrated bread knife. He found a loaf of bread and cut four pieces, taking care to make them as equal in size as he could manage. “Is four enough, two each?” Liam asked.

“Plenty to start.” Tristan was busy mixing up the eggs and milk in a shallow dish. “Can you grab the cinnamon from up there,” he said, pointing to the cabinet. 

Opening the cabinet where Tristan directed him, Liam searched the contents until he found the ground cinnamon. He handed it to Tristan and watched as he added it. “You must like to cook,” Liam said as he continued to watch Tristan at work.

“I wouldn’t say I like it,” Tristan said, digging out the pan he wanted to use and placing it on the stove. “I’d say it was more a survival skill I’ve developed over the years,” he said, setting the temperature for the burner. 

“Like the way I can order a pizza?” Liam joked. 

“A man can’t live by delivery alone. Believe me I tried,” Tristan laughed. 

“Yeah, a few weeks at best,” Liam agreed as he took a tentative step closer. He wanted to be near Tristan, but didn’t want to get in his way while he was cooking.

Tristan could sense Liam watching him as he worked. “Do you want fruit? Or is carbs, sugar, and caffeine enough.” 

“No, I like syrup with mine,” Liam replied. “Carbs and sugar for the win.”

“Oh to be young again,” Tristan said with a soft smile. He tested the heat of the pan and found it wasn’t quite ready. “Syrup is in the pantry,” he said, not trying to get rid of Liam, just trying to include him in the preparation. 

Liam turned and looked around before pointing toward a door. “Pantry?” he asked as he stepped toward it.

“Yes through there,” Tristan confirmed. He let his eyes linger on Liam as he disappeared through the door. It felt comfortable to have him here like this, and Tristan wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. 

“Awesome! You have Mrs. Butterworth’s! My mom stopped getting this. She uses some kind with lower sugar and it tastes awful.” Liam brought the syrup over to the counter next to the stove. 

“I’m sure it’s better for you,” Tristan pointed out. “Did your mom like to cook?”

“I think so,” Liam shrugged. “She sticks to the basics. My dad likes meat and potatoes. Spaghetti is about as radical as he gets with his eating.”

“I mean it’s Italian, that’s foreign cuisine, right?” Tristan smiled. Satisfied with the heat of the pan he put in a pat of butter to melt. 

Liam laughed. “But mac and cheese is a vegetable.” 

“A vegetable?” Tristan shot a confused look over at Liam. 

“Yeah. You know, like when you order a meat and two sides. My dad avoids anything green. He orders mac and cheese and potatoes.”

“I’d give him the potatoes as adjacent to the vegetable family but I have to semantically disagree with the mac and cheese,” Tristan said, feeling his voice slip just a hair into teacher mode. 

“As did I,” Liam agreed with another chuckle. “Until my dad pointed it out on the restaurant’s menu. Sure enough, they had listed under vegetables. I argued that calling it a ‘side’ would be more appropriate and dad just poked at the menu again.”

“Did he grunt while poking?” Tristan asked, momentarily distracted by dunking the first piece of bread and laying it in the pan. 

“Maybe a little,” Liam answered. “I don’t mean to make him seem super stubborn though. He’s not really. He just likes what he likes.”

“I think you may have inherited a bit of that,” Tristan said softly, not knowing how Liam would take that observation. 

Liam moved to stand behind Tristan and slipped his arms around his waist while he continued to make the french toast. “Because I like what I like. Or ‘who’ I like.”

“A man who makes quick decisions. Not just about breakfast,” Tristan said, making room for Liam’s arms. 

Liam laid his cheek against Tristan’s back. “Not too quick,” he said softly.

“I’d hate to see what you thought was quick,” Tristan said, flipping the bread. 

“Okay. The first time was quick. And out of the ordinary for both of us. But the waiting for the semester to be over was not quick,” Liam made his argument. “And I’m not talking about just the sex,” he added. 

Tristan kept a close eye on the pan even as his thoughts drifted with their conversation. “But you were willing to make that leap pretty quickly. What if the sex had been terrible the second time around?” 

Liam was quiet for a moment before he replied. “What if it wasn’t all about the sex?” 

Tristan was glad that Liam was behind him. It made it easier to talk about things. “That would seem even harder to know in an instant.” 

“But is that something you’d be okay with?” Liam continued.

“Would I be making breakfast with you if I wasn’t?” Tristan asked, sliding the first piece of toast onto a plate. He wished he was as confident as his words sounded. 

Liam smiled. “I don’t know. You seem like a nice guy. A nice guy who makes breakfast for his guests who stay over.”

“Guest. Singular. As there's only been one in this house,” Tristan clarified, dunking the second piece of bread and transferring it to the pan.

Liam gave Tristan a squeeze, happy to hear that he’s the only one who has stayed overnight with Tristan while he’s been in his house. 

“And the English major in you should notice my word choice. I’m making breakfast with you, not for you. Together.” 

“So do I need to do something else besides get the syrup?” asked Liam, reluctant to leave his current situation.

“Not just yet,” Tristan said, enjoying the way Liam was wrapped around him. “When I’m on the last piece you can pour our coffee.” 

“Okay. That I have experience with,” Liam replied, happy he had a few more minutes to keep hugging Tristan. 

Tristan lapsed into silence as he finished the second and then a third piece of toast. He felt content and at peace, something he hadn’t felt since he’d moved in over the summer. Once the fourth piece was almost done he reached down and squeezed Liam’s arm. “Coffee time.” 

“Coming right up,” Liam said with one last squeeze. He found the coffee mugs in the cabinet and poured them both a cup. 

Tristan carried the plates into the adjacent dining room, even though he hated how formal that room felt. Left to his own devices he usually ate on the couch. “Breakfast is served.” 

“Mmmm. Looks good,” Liam complimented as he took a seat at the dining room table and set Tristan’s coffee in front of him.

“Reserve judgement until you’ve taken a bite,” Tristan teased. 

Liam took his first bite of french toast and smiled, nodding his head with approval. “So good,” he said sincerely after he swallowed. 

“To a successful breakfast,” Tristan said, raising his fork in a toast. 

Liam quickly met Tristan’s toast with his own forkful. “To a successful breakfast. And other successful… things.” Liam grinned before he put the french toast into his mouth again.

Tristan laughed. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“And you’re perfect,” Liam countered. “Sexy. Smart. And you can cook.” 

“You helped,” Tristan pointed out. “Thanks for drawing me out of my shell.” 

“Thanks for letting me share your shell for a while,” Liam said softly. “I know you know how much I’ve wanted this, but I also want you to know, it’s not just… our physical attraction.” He looked down at his plate, too tense to hold Tristan’s gaze after his impromptu confession.

Tristan reached over and touched his finger under Liam’s chin, urging him to look back up. “I know. I tried everything I could to dissuade you, that persistence doesn’t come just from wanting to be in my bed again.” 

“And you don’t mind?” Liam asked, his eyes searching Tristan’s face. 

“I’m working on getting used to it,” Tristan answered honestly. “It doesn’t come easy.” 

“I know I don’t bring much to the table…” Liam said.

“Stop that,” Tristan said, moving his finger to press against Liam’s lips and silence the thought. “Don’t undersell yourself.” 

“Okay,” Liam murmured against Tristan’s finger. “I just don’t want you to regret me.”

“Why would I regret you?” Tristan asked, returning his hand to his fork and stirring the syrup around his plate with a bit of bread. 

“You’re mature and your life is together. I’m still in school and working in a coffee shop. You have to admit there’s some disparity there.” Liam reached for his coffee cup.

“You graduated, remember?” Tristan teased. “So not in school at the moment.” 

Liam smiled as he took a sip of coffee. He nodded again. “True. I won’t start grad school until the fall.”

Tristan smiled back. “I think it’s natural to feel like everyone else has their life together when you are in a transition like that. I felt that way when I first met you.” 

“Because you had just moved here?” asked Liam.

“New city, new job, everything was new and unstable. It makes you do things you might not otherwise do,” Tristan said with a wink. 

“Thank goodness,” Liam replied before he took another bite of his breakfast. “And it was luck that I looked pretty hot that night…”

Tristan shook his head. “You always look pretty hot.” 

“Yeah?” Liam grinned. 

“Uh, yeah, Tristan nodded. “There’s not even really a question.” 

“Okay. We can go with that. Just two hot dudes having breakfast. Keeping up their energy. That’s cool.” Liam can barely contain his chuckle.

Tristan shook his head. “What have I done?” he muttered playfully. 

“Ego boosts are better than breakfast for starting your day. Who knew?” Liam teased before licking a drop of syrup off his finger. 

Tristan couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight of Liam’s finger and lips. “Seems like you knew,” he managed to get out.  
Liam dragged his finger along the edge of his plate then lifted it toward Tristan’s mouth. “You give me too much credit. Want to taste?” 

Tristan leaned over and licked a line up Liam’s finger. “Sweet.” 

“Let me see,” Liam murmured as he leaned closer to kiss Tristan’s mouth. 

Tristan kissed him gently at first, but let his lips grow more demanding as they leaned into one another. “I seem to remember you making a promise earlier,” he whispered when they finally parted for air. 

“Yes. Please, yes,” Liam moaned before kissing Tristan again. With just his new lover’s touch, he was on fire again, his cock hard and aching with only the thought of Tristan inside him again.

Tristan pulled away and steadied himself on the edge of the table for a moment before getting to his feet. “I’ll clean up and meet you in the bedroom.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to help?” Liam asked, leaning in to touch Tristan again. 

“I want you to help by being ready when I get there. I don’t want to wait,” Tristan said, his low voice practically a growl. 

Liam inhaled sharply, desire coursing through him. “I’ll be ready for you,” he promised.

“Good,” Tristan said, kissing the top of Liam’s head and then disappearing into the kitchen with the plates. 

Liam took a deep breath to steady himself then left the dining room, walking toward the bedroom in a quick pace and undressing as he hurried. He scurried into the bathroom to clean and prep himself for Tristan. Liam’s stomach did a happy flip as he thought about Tristan. There was desire, definitely desire. 

He finished in the bathroom, turning out the light before he climbed onto the comfortable bed, still messy from their time in it this morning. 

Tristan took his time in the kitchen, rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher. He took those moments to tamp down on his desire, being with Liam had made him like a teenager again. He checked to be sure the coffee pot was off and then returned to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway just to drink in the sight of Liam in his bed. 

Liam rolled over onto his side, smiling at Tristan in the doorway. “Come let me fulfill that promise,” he said as he gestured with his hand for Tristan to get closer. 

Tristan stepped over and took Liam’s hand as he kneeled on the edge of the bed. “I could get used to having you naked in my bed.” 

“Me, too,” Liam replied before he kissed Tristan’s hand then pulled him down for a kiss. 

Tristan went willingly, letting Liam take control. He rolled onto his back, never breaking the kiss. 

Liam slowly undressed Tristan again, kissing each bit of bare skin he revealed as he did. He straddled Tristan’s legs then leaned down to capture Tristan’s mouth, their cocks rubbing together as he kissed him. 

Tristan slid his hands up Liam’s thighs, squeezing them as they kissed. Despite his earlier efforts he was hard as a rock, completely unable to resist Liam. 

Reaching over Tristan, Liam retrieved the condom he’d laid on the bed. “May I?” he asked with a smile as he ripped open the packet.

“You may,” Tristan said, letting his hands fall away from his body to give Liam complete access. 

Liam rolled on the condom then reached for the lube, warming a bit in his palm before he began stroking Tristan’s cock. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me again,” he whispered.

“Already?” Tristan asked even though he felt the same way. “It hasn’t been that long.” 

“I’m ready. And you _feel_ ready…” Liam smiled as he slowed his strokes, not wanting this to end too soon.

“I’m ready,” Tristan agreed, his hands itching to reach up and touch. 

Liam leaned up on his knees, holding Tristan’s gaze as he guided his cock to his opening. He eased down, allowing Tristan to slowly push inside the tight heat of his body.

Tristan gave up on resisting and notched his hands on Liam’s hips, though he did managed to rest them lightly rather than guiding Liam into position. His eyes were glued on Liam’s face, watching as concentrated on what he was doing. 

Biting his lip and closing his eyes, Liam rolled his hips when he was fully seated on Tristan’s cock. “You feel so good,” he moaned.

“So do you,” Tristan murmured. “And you look amazing,” he said, his eyes raking up and down Liam’s body. 

Liam moved, a gasp spilling from his lips. His eyes flew open as he felt the spark of Tristan’s cock rubbing against his prostate. 

Tristan groaned as Liam’s muscles clenched around him. “Keep moving,” he moaned through gritted teeth, needing the friction. 

Moving his hips, Liam rode Tristan’s cock faster. Every slide of his length inside him sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

The visual of Liam above him amplified every sensation coursing through Tristan’s body and he curled his toes and tensed his body as he tried to hold back. He was determined to let this play out, not wanting to miss a moment.

“Touch me. Please,” Liam rasped as he continued to move on Tristan’s cock, fucking himself in a wanton demonstration of desire. 

Tristan let go of Liam’s hip and reached for the lube, coating his fingers before he started to stroke Liam’s length. “Like that?” he asked, even though Liam’s moan of pleasure was answer enough. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam gasped as he began to move faster. 

“Do you like it like this? Riding my cock?” Tristan may have been able to hold back from physically controlling their position but he couldn’t help but push Liam’s buttons verbally. 

“Fuck yeah,” Liam replied, his voice a hoarse whisper following by a low moan. 

“Filling you up. I feel you trying to take me even deeper,” Tristan said, urging him on. 

“Want all of you… please, Tristan…” Liam whimpered, his movements taking on an urgent, jerky edge as he chased the pleasure right in front of him.

“You can do it. Get yourself off, let go,” Tristan said, his voice gravely with desire. His hand flew over Liam’s leaking cock, driving them both toward completion. 

“Tristan!” Liam cried out his lover’s name as he came, his release spilling in white droplets over Tristan’s hand onto his chest. 

Tristan followed right behind, the spasms of Liam’s muscles pulling the climax right out of him. 

Collapsing on Tristan’s chest, Liam lay there, catching his breath and enjoying the afterglow of his climax. “That was amazing,” he murmured.

“You’re amazing,” Tristan said softly, nuzzling against Liam’s temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam tiptoed into the bedroom, balancing a tray and doing his best to be quiet and not spill anything. He set it down on the table next to the bed before he whispered. “Tristan…” 

Tristan stirred, cracking one eye open as he turned his head in Liam’s direct. “Yeah?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Want to wake up for supper?” Liam asked softly as he brushed the hair out of Tristan’s eyes. 

Tristan opened both eyes and focused on Liam’s face. “Only if it involves ordering out. I’m too tired to cook.” 

“I cooked. Chicken quesadillas.” Liam smiled proudly as he gestured toward the tray of food next to the bed. “Do you like quesadillas?” he asked.

Fully awake now, Tristan rolled onto his side. “I do. I didn’t even know I had the ingredients for that in the house,” he laughed. 

“It’s mozzarella cheese, but we won’t tell anyone,” Liam grinned as he reached for one of the plates then handed it to Tristan. “I’m a student. We make due with what we have.”

“Resourceful. I like it.” Tristan said, sitting up and moving back against the headboard before taking the plate. 

“The white is sour cream and the red is salsa. I didn’t know what you like with your quesadilla.” Liam took his own plate and moved to sit next to Tristan with his back against the headboard. 

“I like both,” Tristan said, making room for Liam. He dipped the corner of the quesadilla in the salsa and then the sour cream before taking a bite. “Excellent,” he proclaimed with a smile. 

Liam smiled happily with Tristan’s compliment then took a bite of his own food. He chewed and nodded his head in approval. 

“I didn’t even hear you get up. I must have really been knocked out.” Tristan was a little alarmed by that fact, someone had been rattling around in his house and he’d slept right through it. The fact that it was Liam made it slightly better but the point still stood. 

“I wore you out,” Liam said before he reached across Tristan to grab a bottle of beer. 

“That you did,” Tristan laughed. “I’m too old to keep up.”   
“You are not too old. You’re just the right age,” Liam countered.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that.” 

“You don’t really believe that you’re too old for me.” Liam tilts his head to look at Tristan. “Or do you think that I am too young for you?”

“I just think there are a lot of things that change in your early to mid twenties. You are just starting out on that while I’m looking back on it. It’s not a bad thing, there’s just a difference.” Tristan said, taking another bite of his dinner. 

“That’s rather philosophical for an English professor,” Liam said before he took another sip of his beer. 

“There’s a lot of philosophy in literature,” Tristan teased. “Maybe you can study that in grad school.” 

“As long as you’re not looking for a reason to be rid of me…” Liam continued his train of thought. 

“Not at all,” Tristan assured him. “I just hope I hold as much allure for you now as I did when this was forbidden.” 

“You do,” Liam told him. “I’m already dreading going back to work instead of staying here with you. It’s been like our own little world where we don’t have to worry about anything or anyone, only each other.”

“Unfortunately the real world is waiting. But we can hold on to this as long as we can,” Tristan promised. 

“Promise?” Liam asked, hoping that Tristan was telling him the truth about how he felt. 

Tristan smiled. “Promise. Particularly if you keep coming up with things to eat out of what I have in the house.” 

“You are surprisingly well-stocked for a single guy,” Liam teased. “And there is always leftover lasagna.”

“You really did do a full inventory,” Tristan laughed. “I’m not usually this prepared. I wanted to be ready for your visit.” 

“As long as you were here waiting for me, you were ready for my visit,” Liam grinned. 

Tristan leaned over and gave Liam a quick kiss. “I couldn’t let you starve to death. I don’t have anywhere to hide a body.” 

“What? You don’t think I can live on love?” Liam chuckled then took another bite of his quesadilla, not realizing what he’d just said out loud to Tristan. 

Tristan stared at Liam for a moment but then quickly looked away and focused his attention on his plate. _He didn’t mean that._ “You might live, but would you maintain your stamina?” Tristan asked, glossing over the implications of Liam’s statement. 

“Absolutely. No worries there,” Liam replied. “Hey, what are you doing over the Christmas holidays?” 

“Nothing really. Resting, recovering, getting ready for next semester. Why?” Tristan asked, glancing sideways at Liam. 

“My parents are thinking about visiting some of their old friends in Florida so I thought I would stick around here instead of going home for the holiday,” Liam replied.

“Did they even come to your graduation? I just realized I never even asked,” Tristan said, dismayed at the thought. “I was so caught up in everything else…” 

“I didn’t walk,” Liam shrugged. “Most of my friends graduated last May. With the extra semester and everything, it didn’t seem like a big deal.”

“Still it’s something to celebrate.” Tristan was sad at the thought that no one had come to mark Liam’s accomplishment. “It’s a big deal to get your degree, whether you do the ceremony or not.” 

“It is. And I’m glad I’m finished.” He nodded his head. “I’m glad that I’m taking the spring semester off to work and get myself together before I start grad school in the fall.”

“What’s your relationship like with them?” Tristan finished his food and set his plate aside. If felt like Liam was avoiding the topic but he was curious.

“It’s okay. They just know how independent I’ve become since moving down here and they are getting into doing their own thing too now. It’s kinda cool actually.” 

“Ok,” Tristan said, hoping Liam wasn’t just trying to brush things off. “So no going home for Christmas...will you be picking up a lot of shifts at work?”

“Yes. As many as I can get, but the shop owner is also shortening the hours a bit over the holidays. We’re not staying open as late since the students are gone, but it _is_ New Orleans, so I’m sure it won’t be too early.”

“So you are saying you’ll have some free time…” Tristan said suggestively. 

Liam paused and looked as Tristan, a hopeful smile curving his lips. “As much as you want to take off my hands.”

Tristan reached over and traced Liam’s smile with his finger. “Well like I said, I definitely have some things to get done, but I have a strong feeling I can occupy quite a bit of that free time.” 

“I was really hoping that you would say that,” Liam said before he kissed Tristan’s finger. 

Tristan wanted to tell Liam he was welcome to stay as much as he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if they were there yet in their relationship. “I’m not promising to cook for you every time.” 

“I’ll bring pizza,” Liam said quickly. 

Tristan laughed. “It’s a deal.” 

LT - LT - LT

Liam opened the door and announced his arrival. He laid his backpack on the table in the hallway and followed the sound of Tristan’s voice when he replied. 

“I am so glad it is finally spring break,” Liam said as he entered Tristan’s study. 

“I thought looking forward to spring break was only a thing for those of us working in academia,” Tristan laughed. 

“Not when it means I can have a week off work, too,” Liam grinned. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Tristan said, walking over to give Liam a welcome home kiss. 

Liam returned the kiss eagerly, tangling his fingers in Tristan’s shirt and pulling him back when he started to pull away. “Wait, I need some more of that,” he said. 

Tristan smiled against Liam’s lips. “Greedy,” he teased. 

“When it comes to you, I’m the greediest man you’ll ever know,” Liam whispered. 

“Ever?” Tristan murmured back, his arms sliding around Liam’s waist.   
“Ever.” Liam slipped his hand under Tristan’s shirt, his fingers skating over his warm skin. 

Tristan’s stack of papers to be graded was forgotten, his world narrowed down to just the way Liam felt in his arms. “You staying over the whole week?”

“If you’ll have me,” Liam replied. 

Tristan couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that really a question?”

Liam smiled. “So you’re not tired of me yet?” he asked a real question. 

“Not yet,” Tristan teased, nipping at Liam’s lips. 

“Good,” Liam said softly before they surrendered to another heated kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss Tristan started to walk them toward the bedroom, a skill they’d gotten quite good at in the past few months. 

Liam began unbuttoning Tristan’s shirt as they moved, eager to feel more of his lover’s skin beneath his fingertips. 

Tristan shrugged out of his shirt as soon as Liam had the buttons free and then it was his turn to tug off his lover’s shirt. Tossing it aside he let them tumble into the bed as they continued to kiss. 

Rolling Tristan onto his back, Liam straddled his hips and quickly unfastened his pants. He pushed them down enough to free Tristan’s cock. Liam wrapped his fingers around Tristan’s half-hard length and stroked him before bending his head and swallowing Tristan in one swift move.

Tristan moaned and threaded his fingers into Liam’s hair. He loved when Liam came home like this...keyed up and racing to be with him. It wasn’t something he’d even experienced before and it thrilled him every time. 

Liam sucked Tristan’s cock, slowly at first then urgently as he felt it stiffen in his mouth. He pulled off, lips swollen and shiny with spit and pre-cum. “I don’t want to get you off like this. Want you to come inside me,” he said in a raspy voice. 

“You’re the one that started it,” Tristan said, pulling Liam down for a kiss. “But I totally agree,” he murmured against Liam’s lips. “I need to be inside you.” 

“I… I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Liam confessed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “I think about you all the time.” 

Tristan brushed Liam’s hands aside and took over removing his pants. He made sure to get plenty of groping in as he did. “Thinking about this?” he asked, “or just me in general?”

“This. You. Us.” Liam moved to the side to let Tristan finish undressing him. 

Pulling Liam’s jeans and underwear off all in one tangle, Tristan freed his own legs and then stretched out next to the other man. “Us?” he pressed softly, his hand running up the outside of Liam’s thigh and over his hip. 

“Yeah, us. You and I. I’ve been thinking about us a lot,” Liam confessed.

“What kinds of things have you been thinking?” Tristan hooked his hand behind Liam’s knee, bending his leg up and out so Tristan’s wandering hand had more places to explore. 

“How great it’s been with you,” Liam replied, sighing when Tristan’s touch found a particularly sensitive spot. 

Tristan grabbed the lube from under the pillows and slicked his fingers before pressing them back between Liam’s legs. “It has been pretty great,” he agreed. 

“And not just the sex…” Liam realized how that must sound with the two of them in Tristan’s bed ready to go. He smiled. “I love sex with you.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Tristan said, his fingers finding Liam’s hole and teasing around his entrance. 

“Aaah,” Liam made another soft sound of eager surrender. 

“I love sex with you too,” Tristan said softly, his fingers starting to stretch Liam open. “But it’s not just that is it?”

LIam shook his head. “Not for me…”

Satisfied that Liam was ready, Tristan slid his hand up and slowly stroked the younger man’s cock. “And that’s what you’ve been thinking about?”

“Yeah…” Liam exhaled, his body reacting to Tristan’s touch with every breath. “I’ve been wanting to tell you…” 

Tristan shifted over, his body covering Liam as he moved into place. “Tell me what?” he whispered as he rolled on a condom. 

“That I love you,” Liam whispered.

Tristan smiled, having sensed where the conversation was going. “I love you too,” he said as he pushed inside, joining them physically as they joined emotionally. 

Liam’s expression was awestruck, as if he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that his feelings were being returned. He wound his arms around Tristan’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Tristan could feel the emotion that washed over both of them. He’d said what he did without thinking but he knew that even if he had his answer would have been the same.

Slanting his lips away as he gasped in pleasure, Liam’s hold on Tristan tightened as he moved inside him. 

“Is this how you imagined it?” Tristan asked, the roll of his hips slow and steady. “When you were thinking about this moment?”

“No…” Liam replied. “This is so… so much better.” 

“I’ll try not to let that go to my head. It’s hard to top a fantasy,” Tristan said, slightly breathless from his effort. 

Liam smiled, his soft chuckle turning into a moan as Tristan thrust inside him. 

“You like that?” Tristan asked, using one hand to steady Liam’s hip. 

“Oh yeah,” Liam rasped.

“That?” Tristan repeated, moving in a repetitive pattern. “Just like that?”

“Yes! Like that...” Liam urged, his fingers digging into Tristan’s back.

“I love the way you feel beneath me. Responding to me like that,” Tristan growled, his thrusts harder and faster now. 

“Tristan…” Liam whimpered. “Please…” 

“I know you want to feel me come inside you. Hold on just a bit more,” Tristan urged, waves of pleasure starting to gather in his core. 

“Yes. Want to feel you…” Liam agreed. “Let me feel you.”

Tristan moaned, and shifted his knees to give himself more leverage. “Keep talking.” 

“Want to feel you inside me forever. You feel so good…” Liam responded. “I love the way you feel. I love you, Tristan…”

Liam’s words were enough to send him over and Tristan cried out as his body started to shake, his thrusts messy and uncoordinated as he pushed toward completion. 

Liam kissed Tristan’t temple, murmuring soft words that only lovers would understand. 

Tristan nuzzled against Liam’s neck, the rush of blood still thundering in his ears. 

“I’m so glad you waited for me,” Liam told him. 

“So am I,” Tristan said, the feeling gradually returning to his muscles.

“I thought I might go crazy before we could be together, but I’d do it all over again,” Liam confessed.

“I would too, but I definitely don’t want to,” Tristan smiled. He rolled to the side just enough to dispose of the condom and then pushed up on his knees between Liam’s legs. Pulling Liam’s hips up into his lap and he turned his attention to his lover’s cock, determined to give him the pleasure that Tristan already had for himself. 

“There’s other ways to drive each other crazy now,” Liam smiled.

“Oh yeah?”” Tristan grinned, tracing his finger up the underside of Liam’s cock. 

Liam whimpered. “Yeah…” 

“All that pent up need we had. It’s no wonder we barely made it out of the bedroom for weeks,” Tristan said, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s length. 

“Thing we’ll make it out of the bedroom this week?” Liam asked, biting his lip as Tristan began to work his cock. 

“It depends,” Tristan smiled, working Liam’s cock just the way he knew Liam liked it. 

Liam gasped with pleasure, finding it hard to keep up with the conversation. “On what?” 

“I’ve been thinking too,” Tristan said, his eyes fixed on Liam’s face. “About us.” 

Meeting Tristan’s intense gaze, Liam repeats the words. “About us?” 

Tristan nodded. “I think you should move out of your apartment.”   
“Why? I mean, I know it’s a dump…” Liam gasped again, his pleasure distracting him. 

“Because if you lived here we would do this whenever we wanted,” Tristan said.

Liam stared at Tristan, making sure he heard him correctly. “You want me to move in with you?” 

Tristan slowed his hand just long enough to be sure Liam was focused. “I do.” 

Smiling again, Liam nodded. “That would be… great.” 

“So maybe we’ll work on making that happen this week,” Tristan said, twisting his wrist and teasing the head of Liam’s cock with each stroke. 

Liam nodded again, his smile widening. “Yeah, let’s make it happen.”

“Now are you going to come for me? I can’t wait to see you come apart,” Tristan said, his eyes dark with need. 

“For you…” Liam rasped, his hips thrusting with the movement of Tristan’s fist. “Only you,” he moaned softly as he came. 

“Only me,” Tristan repeated softly, watching Liam come. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

Liam took deep breaths as he slowly floated back from his orgasm. “Do we really get to do this any time we want now?” he asked.

“We do,” Tristan smiled, folding forward to give Liam a kiss. 

THE END


End file.
